The Boys
by CandyNaru
Summary: E, finalmente, os três garotos realizaram seu maior desejo, de ter o corpinho nu de Naruto junto aos seus. [KibaNaru/NejiNaru/SaiNaru]
1. Parte I

Naruto adentrou em seu apartamento em Konoha, tinha acabado de retornar de uma missão com Sai, Sakura, Kakashi e Yamato, e choramingou ao ver a bagunça que estava, afinal tinha sido sua culpa pois não o tinha arrumado/limpado antes que viajasse pra outros países a procura de pistas pelo paradeiro de Sasuke Uchiha - que tinha abandonado seu lar, Konoha pra ir atrás do ex sannin Orochimaru em busca de poder. Tinha peças de roupas sujas, sacos de salgadinhos vazios e pratos, talheres e copos sujos por todo o cômodo, fora que o cheio do local não estava agradável.

– Deixa de ser desleixado, Naruto! – reclamou consigo mesmo jogando sua mochila sobre o sofá – Hoje eu irei fazer uma faxina completa nesse chiqueiro que chamo de lar mas não vou conseguir fazer tudo sozinho e... – logo suas "engrenagens" da cabeça começaram a funcionar – Putz como eu sou lerdo!

Fez um sinal de mãos e disse:

– Jutsu clone das sombras!

Logo meia dúzia de cópias suas apareceram no cômodo, vários olhos azuis idênticos aos seus lhe encararam curiosos.

– Certo caras, como vocês podem ver nossa casa está uma bagunça – disse apontando com o dedo indicador ao redor da casa – Não vou conseguir arrumá-la e limpar cada móveis dela sozinho então preciso da ajuda de todos vocês, vamos fazer assim...

E Naruto distribuiu a tarefa; o 1 ficou com as louças, o 2 com as roupas sujas, o 3 com a limpeza dos móveis e eletrodomésticos da casa, o 4 com o banheiro, o 5 com os pisos e o 6 estava lhe acompanhado no mercado para comprar alimentos e itens de higiene que estavam em falta na sua residência.

– Pra quê esse tanto de lámens, baka? – brigou com seu clone ao ver vários potes dentro do carrinho, tinha, no mínimo uns quarenta ali. Alguns aldeões pararam pra ver Naruto dar um sermão "nele" mesmo com sorrisos divertidos.

– Achei que os outros caras iriam querer quando voltarmos pra casa, ttebayo. – sua cópia respondeu, referindo-se aos demais clones.

– Assim que nós chegarmos em casa vai estar tudo limpo e eu vou desfazer o jutsu, até parece que vou dar um pote de lámen pra cada um de vocês e quando eu desfazer o justu ficar empanturrado, baka!

– Tem razão. – o clone concordou, constrangido.

– Agora devolva alguns os potes de lámen pra prateleira de onde você os pegou, deixe apenas doze potes no carrinho. – Naruto disse apontando pro fim do corredor. Olhou pra lista de compras que tinha feito, verificando o que faltava.

– Duas garrafas de sakê ok, molho shoyu ok, tomates e alfaces ok, damascos, laranjas e maçãs ok, arroz e feijão ok, carne de porco, frango completo e filé de salmão ok, lámens ok, desinfetante ok, papel higiênico ok, bucha vegetal ok, sabonetes, sabão em pó e em barra ok, shampoo, creme pra pentear ok...

– Pronto Naruto-chan! – o clone exclamou alto, o assustando.

– Filho da... – calou-se, iria xingar sua pobre mãe que nem estava viva pra se defender. – Não faça mais isso seu idiota! – ralhou, vendo o clone abaixar a cabeça.

– Foi mal...

– Ficou maluco Naruto-kun? – virou-se vendo Kiba lhe encarar sorridente, caminhando em sua direção – Brigando consigo mesmo?

– Kiba!

O Inuzuka não teve tempo de ter uma reação quando sentiu o corpo daquele loiro estúpido colidir com o seu bruscamente, lhe abraçando com força.

– Ei, me solta! Sei que sou muito gostoso e irresistível mas já disse várias vezes pra você que não sou gay e não vou te comer! – disse brincalhão, fingindo estar tentando se livrar do agarre do loiro, mas suas mãos segurando a cintura do Uzumaki colado a si demonstrava outra coisa (N/A: Hummm).

Naruto revirou os olhos pro amigo.

– Também estava com saudades de você e do outros caras, mas já fazem três meses que não nos vemos, achei que iria ficar feliz em me ver, Kiba – disse manhoso, deixando um beijo no rosto do Inuzuka.

– Tá, vamos pro seu apartamento, vou te comer, mas não conta pra ninguém... aí! – o castanho resmungou ao sentir um beliscão em seu braço.

– Deixa de ser idiota por um segundo, Kiba! – reclamou, se afastando do maior, ele tinha essa mania de ficar soltando aquelas piadinhas de duplo sentido pra lhe constranger e as vezes ficava confuso pois gostava das brincadeiras maliciosas do Inuzuka.

– Tá mas espera aí... quem é essa gracinha? – Kiba perguntou olhando pro seu clone que lhe encarou confuso, o loiro original bufou, Kiba era uma criança que cresceu demais, mas ele o adorava mesmo assim.

-x-

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha com seu clone com várias sacolas penduradas no braço. De vez em quando eles cumprimentavam um conhecido pelo caminho o deixando confuso pois não sabiam quem era o verdadeiro. Abriu a porta de seu apartamento e um doce perfume de jasmim adentrou em seu olfato e ele sorriu deliciado com o aroma.

Adentrou na sala vendo três de seus clones sentados no sofá e dois no tapete do piso, entretidos na leitura de seus mangás.

– Bom trabalho caras. – elogiou indo deixar as compras com seu clone acompanhante encima da mesa.

– Me ajude a guardar as compras? – o original perguntou vendo sua cópia assentir com a cabeça.

– Ainda não sei por que você comprou sakê Naruto-chan! – o clone disse indo colocar as duas garrafas na geladeira.

– Porque daqui a três dias vai ter a noite dos garotos aqui em casa. Eu particularmente detesto sakê mas se Kiba, Neji e Sai gostam quem sou eu pra intervir?

A cópia não disse mais nada.

-x-

Quando a noite chegou Naruto desfez o jutsu, seguiu até seu quarto pegando uma toalha e cueca limpas no guarda-roupa e seguiu pro banheiro no corredor, retirou suas peças de roupas as deixando em um canto qualquer no banheiro e retirou sua samba-canção vermelha, a lavando com um sabão de barra na pia, pendurando-a no box. Entrou no mesmo e ligou o chuveiro sentindo a água quente relaxar seus músculos.

No topo de um telhado perto do apartamento de Naruto, escondido, estava Neji Hyuuga, ele estava com seu Byakkugan ativo e com o pênis excitado pra fora de suas calças, se masturbando lentamente enquanto via o loiro nu, tomando banho, as imagens não eram tão nítidas mas ele podia ver as curvas e o bumbum carnundo de Naruto que estava passando a bucha vegetal cheia de espuma por cada pedacinho de seu corpo sedutor. O show particular que Naruto estava lhe dando - sem ele saber - estava tão bom que em poucos minutos o Hyuuga gozou, mordendo os lábios pra não soltar um gemido baixo.

– Ah Naruto! Eu ainda vou transar com você! – disse baixinho limpando suas mãos e pênis com lenços de papel que trouxe, os guardou no bolso da calça e saiu dali.

-x-

Sozinho em sua casa estava um garoto de olhos e cabelos pretos e pele pálida de frente a um quadro branco e com uma palheta de tintas em uma mão e um pincel na outra. Na mesinha ao seu lado esquerdo um pote com água limpa.

Fechou os olhos, sua mente o guiando no dia em que estavam em missão e foram pras fontes termais em uma pousada que se hospedaram e pode contemplar do corpo nu de seu colega de time sem que parecesse estranho.

Sorriu e começou a deslizar o pincel pela tela, começando sua obra de arte.

-x-

Arfava baixinho, ainda sentindo os espamos graças ao intenso orgasmo que liberou. Olhava pra tela com um sorriso satisfeito, tinha voado um pouco de seu sêmen nela, danificando sua obra que demorou uma hora pra concluí-la, mas Sai não se importava, poderia refazê-la depois.

No quadro tinha um desenho perfeito de Naruto Uzumaki, nu, de costas, sentado sobre seus calcanhares e com as polpas do bumbum carnudo abertos - com um rastro de sêmen sobre ele - mas que mostrava um pouco o ânus rosado.

– Até que não ficou tão mal assim... – disse pra si mesmo vendo seu sêmen escorrer um pouco mais e encontrar o ânus do loiro.


	2. Parte II

– Eu não aguento mais ter que ficar vendo Naruto tomar banho no apartamento dele e bater punheta! Preciso comê-lo urgentemente! – Neji desabafou, assim que chegou no local de encontro combinado, em uma floresta em Konoha.

Kiba segurou o riso e Sai permaneceu com a expressão de indiferença, apesar de compartilhar da mesma angústia do garoto de cabelos longos e olhos claros.

– Realmente meu amigo, não está sendo nada fácil ver aquele loiro bonito exalar os feromônios excitantes dele perto de mim e não poder atacá-lo – o Inuzuka disse lembrando-se de ontem a tarde no mercado. Naruto podia não perceber mas estava exalando sexo por seus poros com as investidas do castanho – Mas amanhã ele não me escapa... melhor! Não escapa de nós. Consegui fazer Chouji cancelar sua participação na festa do Naruto, tive que pagar um rodízio em uma churrascaria pra ele desistir de ir e aliás... – apontou pros outros dois garotos – ...Estão me devendo uma grana! Não vou ficar no prejuízo pros dois marmanjos comerem o Naruto de graça! E também graças a alguma divindade divina que está do nosso lado, a peguete de Shikamaru da aldeia da areia vai vir pra cá amanhã e passar uns três dias e ele vai aproveitar a estadia dela em nossa vila e ele também não vai na festa, só seremos nós três e aquele loiro gostoso.

E Sai permaneceu calado, como sempre.

Amanhã seria o dia da noite dos garotos/shinobis, e se o plano que os três bolaram desse certo, eles foderiam Naruto gostoso naquela noite.

E não podiam estar mais excitados pra realizar tal proeza e mal viam pra noite do dia seguinte chegar o mais rápido possível.

-x-

– Sei lá... Kiba me olhou estranho hoje pela manhã quando nos "esbarramos" pela rua dele... – Naruto confessou, olhando pras flores diversificadas do jardim bem cuidado da casa de sua amiga, ambos estavam sentados sobre um banco e tomavam chá verde.

– Estranho como, Naruto-kun? – a garota de cabelos pretos/azulados, lisos, e olhos cor de pérolas perguntou, olhando pro rosto do loiro.

Naruto corou e a Hyuuga entendeu tudo, mas esperou ele falar.

– Como se ele quisesse me foder... – disse acanhado.

– Talvez ele queira. – a garota foi direta vendo Naruto franzir o cenho.

– Impossível, ele é hétero e estava pegando a Ino não tem pouco tempo Hinata-chan... Ele vive soltando umas piadas de cunho sexual que e fora que as vezes quando ele me abraça, ele se esfrega em mim que... eu não sei explicar, mas gosto quando ele faz isso! – Naruto disse com as bochechas vermelhas – Às vezes eu quero que ele pare com isso e às vezes quero que ele me jogue em qualquer canto onde não tenha platéia e me coma...

– Talvez ele jogue pros dois lados, Naruto-kun. – ela supôs e tomou um gole do chá, tomando coragem de dizer algo que tinha descobrido – Ok, já que você tocou nesse assunto... meu primo também quer... er... você sabe o que contigo... – Naruto virou-se bruscamente pra ela, com os olhos arregalados.

– O quê? Neji está querendo me foder também? – Naruto indagou, chocado – Como você sabe?

– Bom, ontem eu estava andando pela sua rua a noite e senti a presença dele em um apartamento de frente ao seu, usei meu Byakkugan pra saber o que ele estava fazendo lá encima e eu não queria ter visto o que eu vi... – a garota disse corando.

– O que ele estava fazendo? – Naruto perguntou curioso.

– E-Ele... – a garota respirou fundo e soltou e lhe encarou no fundo dos olhos – ...Estava se masturbando enquanto assistia você tomando banho, usando o Byakkugan...

Naruto estava mortificado, seu rosto ardia.

O Hyuuga é um cara bonito, mas é um pouco reservado, um pouco menos que seu colega de equipe, Sai, mas o loiro jamais pensou que ele fosse gay/bissexual e tivesse afim de si, não que fosse reclamar, Neji é lindo demais e aqueles olhos claros e penetrantes quando estavam fixos nele o deixava desconcertado

– Qual o problema desses garotos? – Naruto indagou, esfregando as bochechas rubras com as mãos.

– Querido você já se olhou no espelho? Você é absurdamente lindo, tem um corpo legal e uma bunda redonda e carnuda. Apesar de ter me conformado que você é gay, é difícil olhar pra você e não te desejar, mesmo sabendo que jamais rolará algo entre nós dois – a garota disse vendo o loiro a encarar alarmado mas logo rindo alto a fazendo rir também.

-x-

Naruto tinha acabado de sair da casa da Hyuuga e caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha quando viu Shikamaru na floricultura da família de Ino pegando um ramalhete de rosas brancas.

"Não sabia que Shikamaru gostava de flores" o Uzumaki pensou sorrindo e resolveu se aproximar.

– Oi Shikamaru! Comprando flores? Não sabia desse seu gosto peculiar. – o loiro disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios assim que parou de frente pro amigo.

– Não são para mim, besta! – resmungou pagando o buquê e olhou pro loiro – Eu ia passar na sua casa pra avisar hoje ainda, mas já que nos encontramos, queria dizer que não vai dar pra mim ir pra reunião no seu apartamento amanhã a noite, Temari vai estar aqui hoje a noite e vai passar alguns dias aqui em Konoha, quero passar um tempo com ela, se é que você me entende. – Shikamaru disse, vendo o semblante do Uzumaki "murchar" – Foi mal Naruto, prometo que na próxima eu vou! Ah, e Chouji pediu pra mim te avisar que também não poderá ir pois vai ter uma comemoração de algo entre os membros de sua família e que ficasse pra próxima.

– Tudo bem Shikamaru, divirta-se! – Naruto exclamou, sorrindo daquele jeito bonito que só ele sabia fazer, mesmo que estivesse um pouquinho chateado – Bom vou indo, nos esbarramos por aí! – disse acenando pro amigo e seguindo seu rumo.

– Naruto!

Ouviu a voz de Sakura lhe gritar. Virou-se vendo-a caminhar em sua direção.

– Oi Sakura-chan! – saudou a garota de cabelos rosa curto e olhos incrivelmente verdes, viu que ela segurava um envelope nas mãos protegidas por luvas pretas.

– Você pode fazer um favor pra mim? – ela perguntou.

– Se estiver ao meu alcance, sim.

– Poderia deixar esse envelope com o relatório e pagamento na casa de Sai? A Hokage-sama pediu pra mim entregar pra ele mas você sabe que eu não vou com a cara dele e nem ele com a minha, e se eu for deixar ele vai me provocar e eu não quero ter que arrebentá-lo na porrada.

– Está bem, eu entrego pra ele.

– Você é um anjo, tchauzinho! – mandou beijinhos pro loiro e se foi.

Naruto suspirou, ele também não ia muito com a cara de Sai por ele ser muito insociável e cínico, o sorriso dele não era verdadeiro e ele vivia lhe atormentando e a Haruno, mas o Uzumaki sabia lidar com ele durante as missões que o time sete participavam juntos, diferente de Sakura que tinha o pavio curto para aturar as gozações do garoto pálido.

E por kami-sama, Naruto não sabia como Sai ainda estava vivo após ter que enfrentar uma Sakura Haruno de força descomunal em um ataque de fúria.

-x-

Naruto respirou fundo, estava de frente a porta da casa de Sai. Deu algumas batidinhas na porta de madeira mas não teve resposta.

– Sai, sou eu Naruto, vim lhe entregar seu relatório e pagamento.

Novamente não teve resposta.

Naruto levou a mão na maçaneta e a girou notando que não estava trancado, abriu minimamente a porta e pôs sua cabeça na abertura, olhando ao redor da sala organizada que só tinha um quadro de pintura com um lençol branco por cima e uma palheta de tintas e um pincel dentro de um pote de agua sujo de tinta no centro da sala, só não estava um silêncio total graças ao canto dos pássaros lá fora, no jardim e nas árvores.

– Idiota! Já pensou se fosse algum ladrão e não eu invadindo a casa dele? Se bem que não existem ladrões em Konoha...

Resolveu entrar, deixou o envelope encima da mesinha de centro e preparava-se pra sair da residência, mas olhou pro quadro e ficou curioso, Sai era um ótimo desenhista e Naruto ficou deslumbrado com as artes que ele tinha no caderno quando lhe mostrou certa vez em uma missão.

– Vou dar só uma olhadinha...

Retirou o lençol branco de cima do quadro e arregalou os olhos, seu rosto esquentou em constrangimento, ele não esperava por aquilo.

Ali estava um desenho seu, nu, de costas e sentado sobre os calcanhares deixando seus glúteos maiores e um pouco abertos, mostrando seu ânus rosado, e notou que tinha um rastro esbranquiçado sobre uma de suas nádegas que descia até seu ânus e aquilo não era tinta, ele sabia disso.

Naruto fechou seus olhos e beliscou seu braço, pra ver se não estava sonhando, abriu seus olhos lentamentes e lá estava aquela obra depravada diante de seus olhos muito arregalados.

Era uma bela pintura sua, tinha que admitir, mas era completamente insano, principalmente ao saber que Sai andava lhe desenhando para depois se masturbar, lhe fantasiando/desejando.

"É... mais um pra lista dos que querem me comer".

Naruto cobriu o quadro novamente e olhou pro envelope, o pegou e saiu da casa do garoto de pele pálida, deixando o envelope no chão, perto da porta fechada.

– Acho que ele não vai perceber que adentraram em sua casa enquanto estava fora. – murmurou pra si mesmo e saiu dali rapidamente.

-x-

Estava jogado sobre sua cama, de barriga pra cima e fitando o teto, preso em seus pensamentos.

– Kami-sama amanhã ficarei sozinho com Kiba, Neji e Sai e eles querem meu corpinho nu, de preferência contra o deles... – o loiro murmurou e suspirou, apesar de ter ficado chocado com as descobertas que teve, ele não reclamaria se rolasse alguma coisa entre ele e um dos garotos ou ele e os três garotos ao mesmo tempo, não era mais virgem pra ficar assustado caso eles lhe propor-se uma noite de sexo quente e selvagem, um ménage – Se bem que não vai ser a primeira vez que você participa de um ménage Naruto... – disse lembrando-se de uma noite/madrugada qualquer, que estava sozinho (como sempre) em seu apartamento com tesão e meio tinha usado o justu de transformação em três clones seus os transformando em três cópias idênticas de Sasuke Uchiha - seu rival, melhor amigo e paixonite. O loiro vivia fazendo aquilo quando estava com vontade de dar.

E por céus, tantas posições do kama-sutra (até uma dupla penetração tinha realizado) que ele e os três "Sasuke's" tinham feito e no fim daquela depravação extremamente prazerosa, desmaiou sobre sua cama exausto, afinal, ele teve quatro orgasmos de uma vez.

Fora que ele geralmente transava (usando proteção, vulgo camisinha, lógico, Naruto só não usava proteção com seus clones) com um desconhecido quando estava em missão pelas aldeias/países espalhados pelo mundo.

Naruto não sabia o que aconteceria em sua festinha amanhã a noite, já que ficaria a sós com os três garotos que desejavam possuir seu corpo, mas ele queria muito que a fantasia que estava tendo naquele exato momento - Kiba, Neji e Sai lhe fodendo a noite toda - se realizasse.

E ela iria se realizar!


	3. Parte III

Com ajuda de seus clones das sombras, Naruto limpou cada cômodo de seu apartamento, dando exclusividade a seu quarto onde colocou um lençol vermelho de seda sobre a cama de casal - que tinha comprado recentemente pois a de solteiro estava pequena demais pra si e fora que vivia caindo da mesma pois se mexia muito durante o sono e, também porque gostava de espaço. Colocou um copo com alguns palitos de incensos afrodisíacos, para perfumar o cômodo, encima da cômoda. Agora era só questão de tempo e esperar pra ter os três garotos consigo naquele quarto.

Falando neles, Naruto estava com certo receio, afinal ele seria o passivo dos três, tinha plena certeza disso pois ele não estava inclinado a foder nenhum deles, não era o seu tipo de atitude na relação sexual, gostava de dar a bunda e não comer uma, mas três de uma vez, certo que teria revezamento entre eles e, quem sabe/talvez, uma dupla penetração, ele sabia que, quando o ato acabasse ele estaria acabado, em todos os sentidos.

Mas também sabia que seria uma experiência única, gostosa e inesquecível, então que se dane as pregas de seu ânus, Kurama as restauraria depois.

Bom... pelo menos ele achava que aquela raposa rabugenta lhe ajudaria, o jinchuuriki e o bijuu estavam com as relações um pouco mais suaves atualmente, a besta lhe emprestava chakra quando estava batalhando em missões pelo mundo, mas mesmo assim não confiava 100% nela.

Teria que ter uma conversa com ela, então deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos viajando em seu subconsciente, logo estava de frente ao enorme portão selado.

– Kurama? – chamou, vendo a imponente e enorme besta deitada presa em sua cela deitada e com a cabeça apoiada em seus braços com os olhos fechados, estava cochilando – Acorde!

– Mas que inferno! O que você quer pirralho? Nem nas folgas você me deixa em paz! – O bijuu perguntou irritado.

– Depois você volta a dormir, sua raposa fedorenta! Preciso que você bloqueie os meus sentidos dos seus hoje a noite e também os meus pensamentos... – disse sentindo suas bochechas arderem.

O bijuu viu o rosto de seu receptor ficar em um leve tom vermelho e sorriu malicioso, mostrando todos os seus dentes enormes pontiagudos e as presas. Um sorriso macabro.

– Vai dar o cu hoje a noite né safado? – perguntou debochado, vendo aquele ser minúsculo lhe olhar carrancudo, mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio, o bijuu gargalhou alto.

– Vai se foder! Mas vai bloquear ou vai querer sentir as mesmas sensações que eu quando tiver um pau enterrado na minha bunda novamente? – Naruto retrucou vendo o bijuu engolir em seco, ele já tinha passado por isso uma única vez quando se negou a bloquear os sentidos do seu jinchuuriki quando este resolveu transar com três de seus clones transformados no Sasuke Uchiha e, puta merda, não gostou nenhum pouco da sensação de ser fodido (quando na verdade quem estava sendo fodido era Naruto).

– Tudo bem, me avise quando for dar o cu pro Kiba, Neji e Sai, seu pervertido! – o bijuu disse com um sorriso maldoso, ele sabia que o Uzumaki iria transar hoje a noite com os garotos pois tinha os pensamentos dele compartilhados aos seus assim como os sentidos, tudo que o loiro pensava ele sabia e tudo que ele sentia também sentia, mas isso não funcionava com Naruto, ele não tinha consciência dos pensamentos da raposa assim como sentidos e emoções – Três de uma vez, Naruto? Espero que não fique paraplégico. – riu e logo em seguida se instalou um silêncio de repente – Era só isso? Se for pode se retirar pra mim voltar a dormir. Vaza! – mandou fechando seus olhos.

– Tá, tchau sua raposa rabugenta! – e sem esperar por resposta abriu os olhos, saindo do transe, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o teto de sua casa.

Levantou-se e invocou dois clones para que lhe ajudasse a preparar alguns pratos e quitutes para servir os meninos e a si mesmo naquela noite.

-x-

Era nove horas da noite e encima da bancada da cozinha tinha alguns pratos que serviria aos garotos quando eles chegassem no horário combinado, daqui a duas horas.

– Acham que está bom de comida? – o original perguntou para suas cópias que estavam com um prato degustando de alguns sushis.

– Sim Naruto-chan, ainda acho que vai sobrar. – um dos clones disse levando um sushi de salmão a boca com a ajuda de um hashi e o comendo.

– Realmente, se Chouji viesse também nós teríamos que ter feito o triplo disso tudo aqui. – disse apontando para os alimentos – E ainda acho que não seria o suficiente do jeito que ele é esfomeado.

Esperou seus clones terminarem de comer para desfazer o jutsu. Olhou no relógio vendo que faltava uma hora para os garotos chegarem, seguiu até o banheiro e tirou suas vestimentas as colocando no cesto de roupas sujas, tomou um banho caprichado, lavando todas as partes de seu corpo, dando mais prioridade a seu ânus com a ajuda da mangueira do chuveirinho (N/A: fazendo a chuca), eliminando qualquer resquício de impureza, escovou os dentes e saiu do banheiro usando um roupão e secando seu cabelo com uma toalha.

Abriu seu guarda-roupa e pegou um kimomo na cor laranja com um desenho do símbolo de seu clã nas costas na cor vermelha, tinha ganhado de seu sensei, Jiraiya, de presente de aniversário, olhou para a gaveta de cuecas mas viu que não teria utilidade em usar uma, seria uma peça a mais para tirar na hora H.

Retirou seu roupão e vestiu o kimomo, amarrou uma faixa vermelha na cintura para que ele não se abrisse. A vestimenta tinha uma fenda direita, e quando Naruto caminhava sua perna ficava amostra, o loiro sabia que tinha um belo par de pernas e apesar de não ter se depilado, os ralos pêlos dourados dava um charme peculiar. Penteou seu cabelo e não viu necessidade de passar hidratante ou perfume, ficaria com o cheirinho de sabonete pós banho em seu corpo que ao longo da noite seria substituído pelo cheiro natural de "homem" dos outros garotos mesclados ao seu próprio.

Travou a janela e fechou as persianas, para que nenhum curioso tentasse assistir a depravação que rolaria em seu quarto.

Ouviu batidas na porta e suspirou, sentindo suas mãos suarem, as limpou no kimomo e respirou fundo, soltando o ar logo em seguida, não tinha mais como voltar atrás e não estava inclinado em "dar no pé", seja o que kami-sama quisesse naquela noite.

"Kurama eles chegaram, já pode bloquear meus sentidos e pensamentos" avisou pro bijuu por telepatia.

"Puta merda, vai começar a depravação, tchau Naruto e que morte horrível pras suas pregas".

Revirou os olhos assim que o bijuu lhe bloqueou.

Saiu do quarto, apagando as luzes e deixando a porta aberta, seguiu até a porta de entrada e a abriu, sorrindo largo pros três garotos que, também trajavam de kimomos, Kiba usava um cinza com uma faixa preta, sem estampa, Neji um branco com uma faixa preta com estampas de dois cisnes negros e Sai usava um preto com uma faixa branca, sem estampa, ambos seguravam algumas sacolas, com seja lá o que tem dentro.

– Yo Naruto-kun! – Kiba saudou com um sorriso tão largo quando o do loiro, o abraçou pela cintura com o braço livre e lhe deu um beijo demorado na bochecha, o loiro corou mas retribuiu o abraço e o beijo.

– Yo Kiba-kun! Entre. – desfez o abraço e deu espaço pro maior passar.

– Yo Naruto-kun! – Neji saudou com um sorriso terno e imitou o gesto de afeto do Inuzuka.

– Yo Neji-kun! Entre. – sorriu gentil.

– Yo Naruto-kun! – Sai o cumprimentou com a mesma expressão séria de sempre e abraçou o loiro, lhe dando um selinho. Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso, por essa atitude vinda do garoto sempre tão sério ele não esperava.

– Oh... – olhava abobalhado pro garoto de pele pálida, vendo um ínfimo sorriso surgir em sua boca – Yo Sai-kun! Entre.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, encaminhado os meninos até a cozinha, eles colocaram as sacolas sobre o espaço livre na bancada, tirando algumas garrafas de saquê, alguns limões e uma garrafa de suco para o Uzumaki de dentro delas.

-x-

– Que delícia isso tá Naruto-kun! Não sabia que você era tão bom cozinheiro, de mão cheia por sinal! – Neji elogiou, levando um sushi de salmão com algum tipo de molho de ervas a boca, eles já tinham provado de tudo um pouco ali.

– Verdade, dá até pra casar hein loiro! – Kiba piscou um olho pro Uzumaki, comendo um pedaço de carne de porco grelhada.

– Obrigado pelos elogios gente, não sabem o quanto fiquei feliz em ouvi-los, estava com receio de não gostarem... – Naruto agradeceu e admitiu com as bochechas rosadas – Mas não fiquem acanhados, comam à vontade.

Os meninos sorriram malicioso com o pensamento pervertido que surgiu em suas mentes após a frase dita pelo Uzumaki, este ficou mais corado ainda.

Naruto pensou em dizer não no sentido que estavam pensando, mas não podia pois sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles iriam lhe comer mesmo.

-x-

Os quatros garotos se encontravam sentados sobre o piso coberto por um tapete felpudo verde ao redor de uma mesa redonda de madeira, na sala de estar, encima dela tinha algumas garrafas de saquê, uma forma com cubos de gelo, limões, e petiscos que sobraram. Kiba tinha bebido vários copos da bebida e se encontrava alto naquele momento, mas não estava totalmente fora de seus juízos, tinha consciência de seus atos, por exemplo, nesse exato momento ele levantou-se e sentou atrás de Naruto que, até então, conversava animadamente com Neji, envolveu os braços na cintura dele, o puxando para seu colo e, com bastante atrevimento, começou a beijar a pele exposta do pescoço do loiro.

Naruto não o repreendeu, fechou os olhos aproveitando o afago, sentiu uma respiração quente chocar seu rosto e quando abriu os olhos foi sugado por intensas orbes peroladas, não demorou pra sentir os lábios carnudos e macios de Neji contra os seus, segurou o rosto do mais velho com as duas mãos e abriu sua boca deixando-o invadi-lá com sua língua quente.

Gemeu contra os lábios do Hyuuga quando Kiba começou a mordiscar fracamente o seu pescoço, lhe causando sensações maravilhosas e arrepios na espinha.

"Puta merda, isso é bem melhor que usar meus clones" pensou moendo sua bunda contra a virilha do castanho, podia sentir o Inuzuka muito animadinho ali embaixo.

– Chega Neji, agora é a minha vez!

Com um selinho longo, o perolado se afastou do loiro e Sai tomou o seu lugar, tomando a boca que tanto desejava com calma, saboreando. Como ele sempre desejou beijar seu colega de equipe e aproveitaria o máximo possível e sempre que possível à partir de hoje.

– Sua boca é tão gostosa como eu imaginava, Naruto-kun. – Sai disse assim que quebrou o ósculo, alisando as bochechas rubras.

O Uzumaki estava atordoado. Os olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes que o normal, a boca estava vermelha e bem molhada. Neji sentia que poderia gozar somente com essa visão.

Naruto era tão bonito, tão sexy!

– Levante-se e sente-se novamente no meu colo e de frente pra mim, Naruto. – Kiba pediu, cheirando o cangote do menor – Quero beijar a sua boca gostosa também!

Logo Naruto estava de frente pra o Inuzuka e com a boca grudada a dele, Kiba o beijava com fome, o ósculo era selvagem e quente.

O Uzumaki sentiu lábios gentis em sua nuca e nem precisou virar para saber que era Neji e também sentiu os lábios de Sai na lateral esquerda de seu pescoço, beijando e sugando levemente a pele sensível.

Seu pau estava latejando e pingando escondido contra o kimomo, seu ânus contraía e relaxava, sedento pra ter um pênis duro lhe preenchendo.

Kiba separou suas bocas e lhe deu vários selinhos.

– Quero os três sentados no sofá e sem os kimomos e roupas de baixo, quero chupar vocês! – Naruto levantou-se do colo do maior e apontou pro estofado.

Deixando a vergonha de lado. Os três garotos retiraram seus kimomos e peças íntimas e logo estavam sentados no sofá como o ordenado pelo Uzumaki, ambos seguram orgulhosamente seus pênis excitados, se masturbavam lentamente olhando para o loiro com um sorriso safado. Neji estava do lado esquerdo, Kiba do lado direito e Sai no meio.

Naruto viu que os meninos estavam com os corpos livres de pêlos e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, obviamente tinham se depilado, coisa que não tinha feito, tirou seu kimomo, o deixando no chão junto com os dos meninos e, completamente nu igual aos outros, se pôs de joelhos no meio das pernas abertas de Sai. Substituiu a mão de Neji e a de Kiba pela sua e gemeu baixinho ao sentir os órgãos duros pulsar contra a palma de suas mãos, logo iniciou uma punheta nos dois que fecharam os olhos e começaram a gemer baixinho e rouco, lhe excitando ainda mais.

– Vou precisar de sua ajuda, Sai. Puxe a pele do prepúcio pra baixo pra mim. – Naruto viu o moreno mover sua mão pelo falo rígido e grosso pra baixo revelando a glande rosada, rechonchuda e brilhante, sua boca salivou. Deu um beijo na cabeça sensível sentindo o pré-gozo melar seus lábios e os lambeu sentindo o gosto de Sai em seu paladar, sorriu safado e, sem perder tempo, colocou a glande em sua boca, sugando-a e rodeando sua língua nele.

– Caralho! – Sai xingou, mas saiu mais como um gemido, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

Nessa hora Neji e Kiba abriram os olhos e olharam para Naruto que chupava somente a cabeça do pau de seu amigo com os olhos presos nas reações dele, lógico que sentiram um pouco de inveja, mas eles sabiam que logo teriam a boca pecaminosa do Uzumaki em seus pênis, então ficaram aproveitando a mão quente dele em seus falos duros, lhes acariciando.

Naruto soltou o pênis do Hyuuga e do Inuzuka e segurou com a mão esquerda do falo de Sai e apoiou a direita na coxa dele, começou a deslizar todo o comprimento para dentro de seu canal bucal e relaxou a garganta para poder acomodá-lo melhor.

– Puta merda!

Sorriu quando o retirou de sua boca, lambeu a base de cima abaixo, beijou os testículos inchados e os lambeu freneticamente, os deixando bem molhados com sua saliva.

Parou com seu trabalho no pênis de Sai e moveu seu corpo para o lado esquerdo e segurou o pênis de Neji, este fez um cafuné em seu cabelo e sorriu carinhoso, tão gentil, como sempre era. Puxou a pele do prepúcio pra baixo e pôs a língua pra fora, bateu a glande vermelha e com formato de cogumelo repetidas vezes em sua língua e a abocanhou, com seus olhos azuis presos aos perolados.

Neji suspirou e lhe acariciou a bochecha direita do loiro com o polegar.

Naruto brincou com a ponta da língua na fedinha da glande e sentia o Hyuuga pulsar em sua mão. Beijou a glande algumas vezes e, assim como tinha feito em Sai, começou a deslizar aquele pedaço de carne rígida o máximo que conseguia pra dentro de seu canal bucal, não conseguiu colocar todo para dentro pois o pênis do garoto de olhos cor de pérola era mais longo do que de Sai e grosso na mesma espessura.

Comprimiu suas bochechas, apertando o falo rígido dentro de seu canal bucal.

– Oh Naruto!

Logo começou a movimentar sua cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, fodendo sua boca com o pênis do maior, a glande atingia várias vezes sua garganta, a surrando sem dó, mas não ligava, os gemidos de Neji ficaram um pouco mais altos e, como estava com as mãos apoiadas nas coxas grossas dele o sentia tremelicar, então tinha certeza que estava o agradando.

– Eu vou gozar, Naruto... - o Hyuuga avisou, sentindo seu ápice chegando.

Ainda não era o momento para ele chegar ao orgasmo. O retirou de sua boca e ouviu um muxoxo de frustação vindo dele, sorriu de lado, dando um beijinho no falo duro e seguiu para o Inuzuka.

– Finalmente chegou na minha vez. – Kiba comemorou assim que sentiu a respiração quente do loiro na cabeça de seu pau – Mas eu quero fazer algo diferente, raposinha. – disse se levantando do sofá e deitando no chão – Deite-se no meu abdômen com a bunda em direção ao meu rosto, quero chupar e linguar o seu cuzinho. – disse com o sorriso mais safado do mundo.

E logo Naruto estava na posição sugerida, com metade do pênis do Inuzuka em sua boca, o chupando com gula, enquanto sentia as mãos grandes dele apertar, estapear e massagear suas nádegas com gosto.

– Que bunda maravilhosa, tão carnuda e redondinha, puta merda que tesão! – o castanho disse afastando as bochechas pra, finalmente, poder visualizar o ânus rosado, fechadinho e com fios loiros ralos ao redor.

Puxou Naruto um pouco mais para baixo e molhou bem os lábios com ajuda da língua, deu um beijo demorado no orifício rosado o sentindo piscar contra sua boca e ouviu um gemido abafado do loiro que estava com a boca cheia de seu pênis. Moveu os lábios pela pele enrugada e logo começou a deslizar sua língua freneticamente de cima pra baixo.

Neji e Sai acariciavam seus pênis lentamente com os olhos presos a cena excitante. Por mais que quisessem também estar fazendo a mesma coisa com o loiro, estava uma delícia de assistir.

Kiba começou a forçar a passagem de sua língua no ânus do loiro, tentando penetrá-lo. Naruto o tirou da boca pra poder gemer e empurrou seu quadril pra baixo, sentindo a língua quente do castanho romper a resistência e lhe invadir.

– Aaah Kiba! – gemeu deliciado e rebolou sua bunda contra o rosto do mais velho.

– Volte a me chupar, Naruto! – Kiba ordenou e Naruto voltou a colocar o pênis do maior na boca e com uma mão acariciava os testículos. O Inuzuka rosnou abafado contra a bunda do loiro e começou um revezamento de beijos molhados, lambidas e penetração com a língua no buraco sedento do Uzumaki.

– Qual é Kiba? Também quero chupar o cu do Naruto! – Sai reclamou.

– Eu também quero! Você já se aproveitou demais dele, Kiba! – Neji protestou.

O Inuzuka sorriu e deu um último beijo e lambida no ânus de Naruto.

– Saia de cima de mim, loiro. Os outros caras ali também querem chupar e linguar o seu cuzinho gostoso. – disse depositando um leve tapa na nádega esquerda.

Naruto levantou-se e Kiba também, este lhe roubou um selinho e apertou uma de suas nádegas.

– Vamos pro meu quarto, lá é mais confortável. - sugeriu o Uzumaki e os outros assentiram com a cabeça.

Naruto foi na frente sendo seguido pelos garotos que não tiravam os olhos de sua bunda. Ligou a luz clareando o cômodo, e subiu encima da cama, ficando de quatro no centro dela.

Kiba ficou na frente do loiro, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, de pernas abertas e com o pau apontado em direção a boca vermelha e carnuda, enquanto Neji e Sai revezavam lá atrás, chupando e lambendo seu ânus.

– Kiba eu queria... – Naruto não sabia como pedir aquilo.

– Diga raposinha? – incentivou o mais velho.

Naruto suspirou e disse:

– Deixa eu fazer a mesma coisa em você que estava fazendo na minha bunda?

Kiba engoliu em seco.

"Ele quer chupar o meu cu?".

Naruto viu que o Inuzuka ficou tenso com seu pedido e logo disse:

– Olha, foi uma péssima idéia, esqueça que eu pedi isso!

– Tudo bem, Naruto. É que eu nunca fiz isso antes e...

– Eu não vou querer te comer porque não é o meu tipo de atitude no sexo... mas é que eu também gosto de fazer isso e você tem uma bunda tão bonita que fiquei tentado... – confessou, lógico que ele não ia dizer que chupava o ânus de seus clones (na verdade chupava próprio ânus) quando estava transando com eles, seria estranho demais.

Kiba virou o corpo, ficando de quatro e com o rosto deitado no colchão e logo estava com a bunda na direção do rosto de Naruto. Sai olhou chocado pra cena e cutucou Neji que estava com o rosto enfiado no meio das nádegas do loiro para ver a cena. O Hyuuga olhou intrigado.

Naruto deu um beijo carinhoso em cada bochecha ouvindo um suspiro no Inuzuka que, levou suas mãos as próprias nádegas e as afastou.

O Uzumaki salivou com a visão do ânus de coloração um pouco escura. Aproximou seu rosto e deu uma lambida experimental, ouviu um resmungo vindo do castanho.

Rebolou seu traseiro pois não sentia mais a língua dos outros dois em seu ânus, e não tardou pra sentir, seja lá quem for lhe lambendo.

Naruto tragou saliva na boca e cuspiu no ânus de Kiba, sem perder tempo começou a beijar aquela pele enrugada ouvindo gemidos guturais sair da boca dele, afundou seu rosto no vão começou a lamber e beijar com gosto.

Gemia deliciado, tanto pela sensação de ter uma língua lhe lambendo lá atrás como ter a sua própria língua lambendo o buraco macio do garoto gostoso que estava de quatro pra si.

A princípio Kiba tinha estranhado quando a língua quente do loiro lhe tocou em um lugar tão íntimo, mas agora ele estava curtindo aquele órgão molhado deslizando de cima pra baixo em sua entrada e, involuntariamente, começou a rebolar contra o rosto de Naruto, sedento por mais contato.

Naruto riu abafado e forçou os lábios em um beijo duro contra o ânus do Inuzuka.

– Puta que pariu, isso foi muito bom! Faz de novo Naruto!

E, é claro que Naruto atendeu o pedido com tamanha satisfação.

– Eu não aguento mais! Preciso te comer agora, Naruto! – Neji disse ficando atrás do loiro e esfregou com força a cabeça de seu pau melada de pré-gozo no ânus dele.

Naruto afastou o rosto da bunda de Kiba e arregalou os olhos quando uma descarga elétrica percorreu por sua espinha após Neji se esfregar em si, seu ânus começou a piscar sedento.

– Me come, Neji! – o loiro pediu com a voz arrastada.

– Você tem lubrificante? – o Hyuuga perguntou massageando as nádegas carnudas.

– N-Não... mas tem óleo corporal encima da c-cômoda...

– Sai pegue pra mim, por favor! – pediu pro moreno que logo lhe entregou.

Molhou bem dois de seus dedos (indicador e o do meio) e desejou uma boa quantidade no ânus do loiro vendo o óleo escorrer e pingar no lençol que cobria a cama, forçou suas duas falanges para dentro do canal do loiro, rompeu a resistência e o movimentou devagar.

– K-Kiba... quero chupar seu pau!

E Kiba voltou a ficar sentando, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira Naruto segurou seu pênis o levando para sua boca. O Inuzuka emaranhou os cabelos loiros em seus dedos e começou a ajudar o loiro a descer e subir com a boca por todo o seu comprimento rapidamente.

Neji ativou o byakkugan pra poder conseguir visualizar a próstata do Uzumaki, assim que a encontrou fez um pouco de pressão com seus dedos encima dela.

– Aí meu kami-sama! – Naruto exclamou assim que tirou o pau de Kiba de sua boca – Faz de novo, por favor. – pediu olhando pra trás, vendo Neji lhe dar um beijo na nádega direita e, novamente pressionar seus dois dedos em sua próstata – Aaah!

Neji repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes mas parou ao ver o orgasmo de Naruto subir a uretra, com a outra mão livre pegou o pênis duro do loiro e com a ponta do indicador tampou o buraquinho, impedindo-o de gozar.

– N-Neji... – choramingou, com o rosto deitado na coxa direita de Kiba, seu pênis latejava dolorido, queria tanto gozar.

– Agora não meu bem! – o Hyuuga disse esticando seus dedos dentro do canal macio e quente. Tirou seu indicador do buraquinho da uretra do loiro assim que o orgasmo dele desceu. Assim como seus dois dedos de dentro dele.

Despejou o óleo no seu pênis e, devagar, forçou a glande para dentro do interior de Naruto. Pouco a pouco teve todo o seu órgão genital engolido pelo canal apertado.

Naruto choramingava baixinho, dolorido e com o rosto afundado na virilha de Kiba.

– Shh, vai passar Naru! – Neji disse gentil, alisando as costas suadas do loiro.

Neji envolveu o tronco do loiro com seus braços, estava sentado sobre os calcanhares e o puxou pra trás, deixando-o sentado em seu colo, nessa posição, seu pênis ficava ainda mais fundo, enterrado dentro do canal de Naruto.

– Chupe-o, Kiba!

O Inuzuka se inclinou pra baixo, ficando de quatro e logo tomou o pênis do loiro em sua boca.

Manteve-se parado sentindo o canal de Naruto apertar-se ao redor de seu pênis, tentando lhe expulsar.

– Neji... – Naruto o chamou.

– Sim meu anjo?

– Me fode! – pediu, rebolando no colo do mais velho.

– Você quem manda! Já chega Kiba!

– Espera, tive uma idéia! Naruto fique de quatro na cama, vou ficar debaixo de ti em uma posição invertida, aí te chupo e você me chupa enquanto Neji te fode.

– E eu? – Sai indagou contrariado por ter sido deixado de lado.

Naruto fez um sinal de mãos e logo um clone seu surgiu ao lado de Sai, completamente nu.

– Divirta-se um pouco com meu clone até chegar a sua vez de me foder.

Sai puxou o clone pra que ficasse de frente pra si e o beijou com ardor, apalpando o traseiro da cópia e esfregando seus pênis.

Kiba deitou-se de barriga pra cima embaixo do loiro e segurou o pênis o engolindo, Naruto ficou de quatro por cima dele e abocanhou seu pau. Neji segurou firme na cintura fina do loiro, o montou e começou a estocar o interior aveludado lentamente, aproveitando pra sentir as pregas deslizarem por seu comprimento gostosamente.

Sai sentou-se na beirada da cama, de pernas abertas e com o clone de Naruto de joelhos no chão, lhe pagando um delicioso boquete.

Neji aumentou a velocidade de suas estocadas assim que Naruto empurrou seu quadril em direção a sua pélvis, o loiro gemia abafado por estar com o pau de Kiba na boca.

Nunca sentiu tanto prazer em sua vida, amava a sensação de estar cheio por ter seu canal anal preenchido pelo pênis longo e grosso do Hyuuga assim como amava a sensação quente e molhada em seu pênis causada pela boca gostosa do Inuzuka.

Passou alguns minutos com Neji lhe fodendo até que, de repente, ele saiu completamente dentro de si.

– Sua vez, Sai!

O garoto de pele clara afastou o clone de seu pênis, e subiu encima da cama, montou Naruto e deslizou seu pênis para dentro dele, estocando rapidamente. Neji seguiu para a beirada da cama e fez a cópia de Naruto dar atenção pro seu pênis.

Kiba parou de chupar Naruto e se remexeu, Naruto levantou um pouco o tronco e ele saiu de baixo do loiro.

– Vou me juntar a Neji e brincar um pouco com seu clone também! – disse com um sorriso depravado e deu um selinho em Naruto e foi se por atrás do clone para começar a chupar o ânus dele.

Sai se retirou de dentro do loiro e deitou-se no colchão segurando pela base seu pênis.

– Senta nele, Naruto-kun, quero te ver rebolando no meu pau.

Naruto pôs suas pernas envolta das laterais do quadril do garoto de pele claríssima e, lentamente foi descendo pelo comprimento grosso, apoiou as mãos no peitoral firme dele e começou a rebolar.

– Isso, rebola gostoso vai! – Sai dizia safado – Você é uma obra de arte!

– Vai me desenhar quando isso tudo acabar e voltar pra casa, Sai? – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso ladino, quicando no colo do maior.

– Pode ter a certeza que sim, Naruto-kun!

Kiba parou de chupar o orifício anal do clone, pegou o óleo corporal e espalhou uma boa quantidade em seu pênis, subiu encima da cama e por um breve momento ficou admirando Naruto subir e descer pelo pênis de Sai.

– Aguenta mais um, Naruto? – o Inuzuka perguntou no ouvido do loiro.

– Vamos tentar, uh?

O loiro parou com seus movimentos e deitou-se sobre o abdômen de Sai, escondeu seu rosto no pescoço dele, depositando alguns beijinhos e lambidas na pele suada, o garoto de pele pálida dobrou as pernas pra cima e as afastou para que Kiba se acomodar-se no meio delas.

Kiba se pôs no lugar reservado pra si e segurou firmemente seu pênis o levando para o ânus já preenchido do loiro, tentou uma, duas, três e na quinta tentativa conseguiu se enfiar completamente dentro do canal apertado, sentia o pênis de Sai pulsar contra o seu.

– Aí cacete! Seu cuzinho tá me esmagando, Naruto. – Kiba choramingou, sentindo um pouco de dor pelo aperto intenso, mas prazer que estava sentindo era maior.

Naruto estava ofegante, sentia-se completamente cheio, e, como se não bastasse os dois garotos com seus pênis alojados dentro de si, Neji resolveu foder seu clone, ou seja, ele sentia três pênis enormes e grossos enterrados dentro de sua bunda, afinal podia sentir as mesmas sensações de sua cópia pois ela fazia parte de si.

Mas ele não ia pedir arrego.

Continuaria até o final!

Logo sentiu os meninos se movimentando dentro de si lentamente, gemia/choramingava baixinho, totalmente molengo embaixo de Sai. Apesar da dor intensa em sua bunda conseguia sentir prazer, mesmo que fosse um tiquinho.

Neji tinha a plena consciência de que, quando penetrou o clone, Naruto iria sentir também, e também sabia que ele estava sentindo mais dor do que prazer, afinal ele estava com a sensação de três paus enterrados em seu canal anal. Ativou o byakkugan novamente e olhou para a bunda do clone, localizou a próstata e começou a esfregar seu pau no ponto em que ela estava, no interior do clone.

Ouviu os gemidos deliciados tanto da cópia como do verdadeiro retumbar pelo cômodo. Então tratou de dar exclusividade somente naquele local.

Naruto arregalou os olhos quando sentiu aquela mesma sensação poderosa percorrer sua espinha quando Neji tinha usado seus dedos dentro de seu ânus. Entreabriu a boca e deixou seus gemidos saírem.

Apesar de estar apertado, Kiba aumentou a velocidade de suas estocadas, esfregando seu pênis tanto pelas pregas macias de Naruto como no órgão genital duro de Sai, e puta que pariu, a sensação era maravilhosa.

O quarto estava quente, o cheiro natural dos rapazes estavam mesclados assim como seus gemidos.

– Eu vou gozar! – Sai avisou, ofegante.

– Goze dentro de mim. – Naruto pediu no ouvido dele.

E não tardou pra ele atender o pedido. Inundou o canal anal de Naruto com seu sêmen quente e espesso.

Kiba saiu de dentro de Naruto e este saiu de cima de Sai.

– Deite-se de barriga pra cima e de pernas abertas, Naruto! – Kiba pediu e Naruto acatou o pedido. Abriu bem as pernas e o Inuzuka deitou encima de si, o penetrando com uma única estocada, logo começou a fodê-lo com força, os gemidos eram abafados pois estavam com as bocas conectadas em um beijo sedento.

Sai estava largado na cama, com o pênis flácido e respirava com calma. Um sorriso mínimo estampado no rosto, sentia-se completamente realizado, por finalmente ter conseguido transar com seu sonho de consumo.

Neji estava de pé no chão, o clone de Naruto tinha os braços envolta de seu pescoço e as pernas enroladas em sua cintura, se beijavam apaixonadamente e o Hyuuga segurava firme o traseiro dele arremetendo contra sua pélvis rapidamente.

Logo gozou no interior do clone e este em seu abdômen.

Kiba sentia seu orgasmo chegando, então se retirou de dentro de Naruto e ficou de pé na cama.

– Vêm Naruto! Vou te dar leite na boquinha! – chamou empunhando seu pau.

Naruto se pôs de joelhos no colchão macio e abriu a boca pondo a língua pra fora.

Kiba deu algumas batidinhas com a glande na língua molhada e a deixou ali, logo masturbando seu falo rígido rapidamente e não demorou dez segundos para que jatos saíssem da uretra indo em direção a língua e canal bucal do loiro, que engoliu aquele líquido salgadinho, quente e espesso.

O Inuzuka viu que o loiro não tinha chegado ao orgasmo ainda, então o empurrou para que estivesse deitado na cama e pôs a cabeça do pênis dele em sua boca enquanto mastubava a base rapidamente, logo ouviu um grito manhoso e sentiu a porra de Naruto inundar sua boca. Não se fez de rogado e engoliu também.

Kiba deixou seu corpo cair sobre o do Uzumaki e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, aspirando seu cheiro de suor e sexo para dentro de seus pulmões e, pra ele, o aroma de Naruto era o melhor do mundo naquele exato momento. Naruto o abraçou pelo pescoço e ficou aproveitando o corpo suado dele grudado contra o seu e a respiração quente em seu cangote.

O clone que estava nos braços de Neji desapareceu. Neji desfez o byakkugan e olhou para cama, vendo os garotos esparramados nela, sorriu e seguiu para a mesma, deitando ao lado de Sai.

– Isso foi maravilhoso! – o Hyuuga disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto – Mal vejo a hora de repetimos novamente!

– Realmente, já tô querendo comer a bunda do Naruto de novo! – Sai disse pegando seu pau meia bomba e o balançando no ar.

– Que tal de manhã quando acordarmos? – Kiba sugeriu e o Uzumaki puxou o cabelo de sua nuca – Aí Naruto!

– Vão se ferrar os três! Estou totalmente esfolado e dolorido, acho que não vou conseguir andar por um mês! – Naruto choramingou sentindo ardência em seu traseiro.

– Mas você gostou, Naruto-kun? – Neji perguntou sentando-se na cama para poder olhar pro loiro bonito.

Naruto olhou em sua direção e sorriu largamente, daquele jeito bonito que só ele sabia fazer e foi inevitável que o Hyuuga não sorrisse também.

– Não gostei Neji-kun, eu amei! – admitiu e deu um tapa nas costas de Kiba quando ele começou a se esfregar encima de si – Pare com isso!

Sai olhou no relógio da cômoda e viu que era duas horas da madrugada.

– É gente... tenho que ir!

– Ah não Sai, fique aqui... todos vocês, durmam comigo está noite, a cama é bem grande pra nós quatro. – Naruto pediu manhoso e, nem se fosse louco o garoto de pele pálida iria recusar o pedido dele.

– Deveríamos tomar um banho antes de dormir... estamos suados e grudentos! – Neji sugeriu.

– Não tô com um pingo de coragem pra fazer isso – Kiba resmungou.

– Vamos dormir e de manhã nos lavamos. – Naruto disse por fim – Saia de cima de mim, Kiba! Está me esmagando!

Kiba riu e se jogou do outro lado, atrás do loiro.

– Vire de costas pra mim, Naruto! Quero dormir de conchinha contigo!

– Com nós dois nu? Nem pensar! Vai você tenta me comer quando eu pegar no sono!

– Eu não iria fazer nada que você não queira – disse com um sorriso sacana mas o desfez quando viu o semblante sério do loiro – Tô brincando, bobo.

Naruto revirou os olhos e virou de costas pro castanho, este o abraçou pela cintura e colou seus corpos.

– Kiba eu tô sentindo seu pau duro contra a minha bunda!

– Quer abaixa ele? É só deixar ele brincar um pouquinho com seu cuzinho até ele ficar cansado. – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, o apertando em seus braços.

– Kiba!

– Tá, parei! – o Inuzuka riu.

– Mantenha sua rola longe de mim Neji! – Sai resmungou assim que o Hyuuga jogou uma de suas pernas encima dele e colocou a virilha contra sua coxa.

– Também quero dormir de conchinha, vira a bundinha de lado pra mim, Sai-kun! – o garoto de olhos cor de pérola pediu manhoso.

– Vai se foder!

E não demorou pra que eles pegassem no sono.

-x-

Por incrível que pareça, Naruto acordou naquela manhã completamente bem. Afastou o braço de Kiba de cima de si devagar para não acordá-lo, e levantou-se, ficou surpreso e intrigado pois não sentia um pingo de dor no traseiro.

"De nada seu pervertido".

Assustou-se com a voz irritada, mas sorriu ao ver que era Kurama e que ele tinha lhe curado.

"Obrigado Kurama-chan!".

"Não me agradeça seu pirralho sem pudor, só te curei pois não queria ter que sentir a mesma dor que você!".

"Está mais ranzinza que o normal? O que ouve? Queria participar da nossa festinha também? Dá próxima vez não precisa bloquear meus sentidos!".

"Cale a boca! Agora vai tomar um banho! Você está fedendo! E tchau!".

E o bijuu se retirou, Naruto saiu de seu transe com um sorriso divertido nos lábios após sua conversa por telepatia com a raposa de nove caudas e viu Kiba se arrastar lentamente em direção a Sai o abraçando, colando seu corpo ao dele, nus.

Naruto prendeu o riso, só queria ver a reação dele. E com esse pensamento, resolveu acordá-los.

– Gente, tá na hora de acordar!

Ouviu Kiba resmungar e se aconchegar mais em Sai, este abriu lentamente seus olhos e piscou atordoado. Virou o rosto em direção a respiração que chocava contra sua face pensando que era Naruto, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver a cara de Kiba centímetros a sua e também sentia algo duro em sua bunda e um braço envolta de sua cintura.

– AAAAAAA! AFASTASSEM DE MIM SEUS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! – gritou se remexendo nos braços do Inuzuka e do Hyuuga.

– PUTA MERDA! – Kiba gritou se afastando abruptamente do garoto de pele pálida e acabou caindo da cama.

Neji pulou da cama e ficou em posição de combate.

Após alguns segundos desorientados, ambos olharam em direção de onde vinha uma gargalhada histérica e viram Naruto apoiado na parede, segurando a barriga, tinha os olhos lacrimejados e não parava de rir.

Sai bufou e pegou um travesseiro arremessando no loiro, Kiba e Neji continuaram olhando pra ele sem entender nada.

– Hahaha... aí... v-vocês haha tavam umas gracinhas hahahaha g-grudadinhos na cama... – o Uzumaki disse em meio às risadas.

– Vai se foder, Naruto! – Sai o praguejou, emburrado.

– Vocês me foderam durante ontem à noite e a madrugada de hoje, querido!

Neji olhou pro loiro de cima abaixo e viu que ele conseguia se manter de pé e parecia muito bem pra quem tinha recebido três paus de uma vez no seu canal anal.

– Você está bem, Naruto-kun? – o Hyuuga quis saber.

– Perfeitamente bem, Kurama me curou enquanto dormia, estou novinho em folha. – se arrependeu de ter dito isso quando viu um sorriso safado surgir no rosto dos três garotos – Podem tirar esse sorrisinho da cara, apesar de ele ter me curado estou exausto, faminto e preciso de um banho! Ainda estou com a porra seca de vocês no corpo.

– Vamos Naruto-kun, só uma rapidinha matinal! – Kiba pediu indo até o loiro e o abraçando pela cintura, esfregando seu nariz na bochecha já corada dele.

– Você tá parecendo um cachorro no cio, Kiba! Tô fora, se quiser fode com Neji e Sai! – afastou o castanho de si e seguiu pro banheiro para fazer suas necessidades matinais e tomar um banho bem caprichado.

Kiba olhou pros outros dois garotos com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com um sorriso sacana.

– Nem vem que não tem! – Neji exclamou, entrando novamente em posição de combate.

– Se você encostar em mim, arranco fora o seu pinto! – Sai ameaçou com um olhar mortal.

Kiba riu e levantou os braços em rendição.

E, finalmente, os três garotos realizaram seu maior desejo, de ter o corpinho nu de Naruto junto aos seus.

**(Fim)**


	4. Extra I - SaiNaru

**Notas Iniciais: **Primeiro extra de 4 que tinha prometido pros meus leitores no Wattpad e que resolvi trazer também para cá e nas minhas outras contas de plataformas de fanfictions (descritas no meu perfil)

Boa leitura!

-x-

– Já está terminando, Sai? – Naruto perguntou sentindo seus músculos doloridos por conta dos longos minutos que estava na mesma posição que o garoto de pele claríssima lhe pediu – Eu não aguento mais! – choramingou.

– Aguenta só mais um pouquinho meu bem, estou quase terminando. – o moreno pediu deslizando o pincel pela tela, dando acabamento a pintura.

Alguns minutos depois Sai colocou o pincel sobre um pote com água e o agitou para retirar a tinta da pelagem sintética e olhou admirado sua mais nova obra de arte.

– Pronto Naruto-kun, terminei, já pode sair dessa posição!

– Finalmente! – Naruto exclamou e começou a fazer alguns alongamentos sentindo os ossos de algumas regiões de seu corpo estalarem – Meu corpo está todo dolorido!

– Daqui a pouco te faço uma massagem. – Sai disse pegando seu quadro e levando até um quarto reservado para colocá-lo junto aos outros, era um cômodo bem arejado e de iluminação baixa para não danificar suas artes.

Após terminar sua séries de alongamentos, Naruto catou sua samba-canção alaranjada e a vestiu, não viu necessidade de colocar as outras peças de roupas pois Sai iria lhe massagear. Seguiu o caminho que o desenhista tinha feito e o viu admirando o retrato de si que tinha acabado de pintar.

Não pode-se deixar de corar um pouco ao ver seu retrato nú desenhado, desde o ménage que teve com os garotos em seu apartamento, há um mês atrás, eles meio que iniciaram um relacionamento e Sai vivia lhe desenhando seja em suas casas ou quando estavam em missões, às vezes pedia para Naruto fazer poses - vestido ou do jeito que veio ao mundo - em cenas eróticas (quando ambos estavam nas preliminares antes do sexo) ou em paisagens naturais para destacar a beleza do Uzumaki, e às vezes nem precisava do loiro pra poder desenhar, só precisava lembrar do rosto bonito e o corpo esbelto dele e logo estava com mãos a obra, Naruto achava um pouco estranho o fetiche de Sai ficar lhe desenhando daquele jeito depravado mas uma parte narcisista em sua mente pulava de alegria ao ver que era tão desejado ao ponto de um garoto ter vários retratos seus desenhados naquele cômodo, fora que eles fodiam sempre que podiam, seja quando estavam em Konoha, em suas casas, ou em algum canto do mundo por aí quando estavam em missão. Naruto achava tão bom ter seu ego acariciado e inflado de vez em quando, logo o Uzumaki que antes sentia-se sozinho e não desejado por ninguém naquela aldeia (a não ser por Hinata na época da academia que perdeu todo o crush que tinha pelo loiro quando este se assumiu gay na adolescência).

– Já pode abrir uma galeria como os meus retratos desenhados se quiser, Sai. – Naruto brincou, rindo um pouco encostando no batente da porta. Sai se virou para o loiro e mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo daquele jeito, o desenharia mais tarde em uma cena que surgiu na sua mente;

Naruto completamente nú, encostando no batente da porta de seu quarto, com o olhar penetrante e um sorriso sacana nos lábios direcionado a si que estaria deitado de barriga pra cima na cama, também nú, o aguardando para iniciar mais uma nova rodada de sexo quente e gostoso.

Seria mais uma bela arte pro seu pequeno ateliê pessoal e exclusivo improvisado dentro de sua casa.

– E deixar os outros verem, admirar e babar nos seus retratos nús? Nem pensar! Se bem que Kiba e Neji já viram... tanto nas telas como pessoalmente...

Naruto riu e se aproximou do artista, passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e colou seus corpos.

– Tô esperando pela minha massagem... – disse num sussurro baixo e deu um selinho em Sai – E depois da massagem podemos namorar um pouco... – mais um selinho.

Já "aceso", Sai segurou com suas mãos grandes o traseiro carnudo que estava coberto pela peça íntima que usava e deu impulso para que ele lhe segurasse firmemente e logo sentiu as pernas dele enrolar em sua cintura, movimentou a cintura dele de cima pra baixo e sentiu que o pênis do loiro estava tão duro quanto o seu.

Caminhou com o loiro até o seu quarto e sentou-se na cama de casal com ele ainda em seu colo, deslizou suas mãos para dentro da cueca dele e começou a apertar a bunda de Naruto com gosto, era lisinha, macia, rechonchuda muito durinha.

Naruto fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca carnuda para poder gemer, rebolando na pélvis e contra as mãos quentes do desenhista.

Sai olhava pro rosto do loiro e sentiu seu pau dar uma fisgada preso em suas vestes. Naruto era tão bonito, tão gostoso e puta merda, era a pessoa mais sexy que já teve o prazer de por os olhos.

Aproximou seus rostos e colou suas bocas, sentiu os dedos do Uzumaki enroscarem em seus cabelos e a língua dele deslizar pra dentro de sua boca, logo estavam enroscando suas línguas e esfregando seus beiços em um beijo sedento.

Retirou a mão esquerda de dentro da peça íntima de Naruto e a levou até a nuca dele, massageando os fios sedosos dali e com o indicador da direita começou a esfregá-lo de cima pra baixo na entrada do loiro a sentindo pulsar contra sua falange, necessitada de ter algo enterrada bem fundo dentro dela.

Mas ainda não era o momento, tinha que fazer a massagem que tinha prometido ao loiro.

E ele faria, e de uma forma que deixaria Naruto louco de prazer.

Com um longo selinho, afastou seus rostos e parou com os movimentos de seu dedo encima do ânus de Naruto e com a massagem a nuca dele.

– Acho que te prometi uma massagem, uh? – perguntou acariciando o rosto corado do loiro.

– Esqueça a massagem! Eu quero foder! – Naruto respondeu revirando os olhos e tentou beijar o garoto de pele claríssima de novo, acabou beijando-o no rosto quando ele virou o rosto, negando o contato de suas bocas – Sai?!

– Temos a tarde toda pra foder, Naruto-kun! Você está dolorido por conta dos longos minutos que te fiz ficar naquela posição pra te desenhar, deixa eu fazer a massagem pra quando nós fodermos você não sentir dor alguma durante ou depois o ato. – Sai disse terno, deixando um rápido selinho na boca vermelha do Uzumaki. (**N/A**: Awn que amor!).

– Mas Kurama pode me curar depois! – insistiu Naruto.

– Deixa de ser teimoso! Vamos! Sai do meu colo e deita de bruços na cama, de preferência sem a cueca.

Naruto bufou, mas Sai estava certo. E ele não estava afim de ter que recorrer a Kurama para que ela lhe aliviasse alguma dor pós sexo para não ter que ouvir gozações vinda de sua bijuu.

Levantou-se do colo do desenhista e retirou sua samba-canção, seu pênis mediano estava ereto e reto. Deitou-se de bruços no centro da cama e afundou seu rosto no colchão.

Sai ergueu-se e retirou rapidamente suas peças de roupas e sua cueca as jogando no piso de madeira lisa, seu pau completamente excitado latejava e babava pré-gozo pela uretra, doido para se enterrar bem fundo dentro do canal anal macio e quente de Naruto.

Mas primeiro ele tinha que deixar seu loirinho desejoso de prazer para que eles pudessem protagonizar uma prazerosa e intensa rodada de sexo.

Seguiu até a cômoda e pegou encima dela um óleo para massagem de menta, caminhou até a cama e subiu encima dela, sentou-se encima das pernas de Naruto, um pouco mais para cima, perto do bumbum e as deixando nas laterais do corpo dele, afastou uma das bandas macias e abriu a tampa do frasco, despejando uma boa quantidade encima da entrada do loiro.

– Achei que você iria me fazer uma massagem Sai. – Naruto disse virando o rosto, o deitando de lado no colchão.

– E vou, só que de um jeito diferente. – o desenhista passou um pouco em seu pênis e espalhou com a mão direita, pôs seu pênis no vão e despejou uma boa quantidade nas costas de Naruto. Levou suas mãos até o óleo e começou a espalhá-lo pelo dorso até os ombros, alisando, esfregando e apalpando suavemente a pele bronzeada e, enquanto fazia essa tarefa movimentava seu quadril em movimentos de estocadas, lentas, esfregando seu falo e a glande no ânus do loiro, o estimulando.

– Hummm, S-Sai... – Naruto soltou um gemido sôfrego, as mãos grandes e quentes do garoto de pele clara esfregando e apertando pontos distintos em suas costas, ombros e pescoço de forma suave e o pênis grande e duro dele deslizando sorrateiramente no meio de sua bunda, encima de seu ânus estava lhe levando a beira da insanidade.

– Tá gostando, Naruto-kun? – Sai perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

– Estaria se o seu pau estivesse enterrado dentro do meu rabo. – o loiro respondeu, mal-humorado.

– Tenha paciência amor, logo-logo estarei te comendo bem gostoso, do jeitinho que você gosta. – Sai avisou, rindo um pouco. (**N/A**: Só em fanfics mesmo, pelo menos nas minhas, pra tanto ele como Sasuke não serem tão mal-humorados igual no anime e no mangá).

Apalpava as laterais da cintura de Naruto e rebolava sua pélvis contra a bunda dele. Estava torturando Naruto para deixá-lo louco de tesão, mas aquela tortura estava sendo pesada também pra si, seu pênis liberava uma quantidade absurda de pré-gozo se misturando com o óleo mentolado no vão do traseiro do Uzumaki.

Nem sabia como ainda não tinha gozado com aqueles estímulos.

Assim como Naruto que sentia seu pênis liberar pré-gozo profusamente, melando o lençol da cama.

Alguns minutos naquele estímulo, Sai sentiu sua cabeça rodar por causa da tamanha excitação que sentia - tanto em seu corpo como em sua mente.

Olhou pro rosto de Naruto e o seu coração encheu de ternura.

Os olhos azuis-claros estavam um tom mais escuros e cintilavam por conta de lágrimas que molhavam a lateral do rosto bonito, ele mordia o lábio inferior que estava bem vermelho e molhado, e suspirava de vez em quando.

Ele estava tão necessitado e doido pra foder.

E Sai lhe daria a melhor foda que já tiveram juntos. Só o loiro e ele, sem os outros dois garotos (Kiba e Neji).

Saiu de cima do loiro, ficando de pé no chão e pediu:

– Deixa sua bunda gostosa mais empinada o possível pra mim, anjo.

E Naruto obedeceu, firmando os joelhos no colchão e elevando o quadril e abrindo bem as pernas.

Sai despejou novamente uma boa quantidade de óleo encima do ânus do Uzumaki e em seus dedos, levou dois dígitos ao buraco pulsante e os esfregou bem ali para começar a penetrá-los no canal quente.

– Oh Sai! – Naruto gemeu de prazer ao ter algo lhe preenchendo pouco a pouco por dentro. Tudo bem que não era (ainda) e nem se comparava com o pênis enorme e grosso do desenhista, mas Sai tinha dedos tão rechonchudos e longos que lhe davam algum prazer, não na mesma intensidade que os dedos ágeis de Neji que faziam maravilhas dentro de si.

Naruto sempre dizia para Neji que ele tinha dedos mágicos quando eles dois estavam nas preliminares ou quando o Hyuuga o fazia gozar somente com os dedos, sem precisar da penetração tradicional gay - pênis x ânus - ou lhe pagando uma punheta ou um boquete.

Assim que acomodou suas falanges no buraco sedento, Sai começou a estocá-los rapidamente e abri-los em movimentos de tesoura, o preparando para receber todo o seu comprimento e grossura.

– S-Sai... po-por favor...

O moreno sorriu e retirou seus dedos de dentro do interior de Naruto, o montou e empunhou seu pau, esfregou a cabeça rechonchuda algumas vezes no anel de músculos antes de forçar passagem e se surpreendeu quando deslizou de uma só vez todo o seu comprimento e grossura, sem dificuldade alguma, para dentro do reto do loiro, de tão relaxado que as paredes internas dele estava. Segurou as ancas firmemente e começou a mover seu quadril de baixo pra cima lentamente, aproveitando a sensação gostosa de ter as pregas do ânus de Naruto deslizando por seu pau.

– Porra Naruto! Você é um tesudo do caralho! Como eu adoro comer o seu cuzinho gostoso. Oh cacate! (**N/A**: Mds...)

– Mais r-rápido, Sai! – exigiu o loiro.

– Você que manda!

E acelerou suas estocadas, o barulho de sua virilha assim como suas bolas estapeando o bumbum carnudo e o som molhado que seu pau fazia ao entrar e sair (não completamente) dentro de Naruto era alto e bastante erótico, elevando ainda mais os níveis de excitação dos dois shinobis.

Cansado daquela posição, o desenhista retirou seu pênis de dentro do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. O fez deitar de lado na cama e deitou-se atrás dele, levantou uma das pernas de Naruto e o penetrou de uma vez.

– Oh Sai! – Naruto gemeu/exclamou surpreso ao sentir sua próstata tocada.

Logo o moreno estava estocando a todo vapor, tentando sempre encontrar a próstata de Naruto, acertava de vez em outra e toda vez que achava se deliciava com os gemidos altos e chorosos de prazer do loiro.

Levou seus lábios ao pescoço suado e começou a beijá-lo, lambê-lo e sugá-lo, sem diminuir o ritmo da penetração.

Mudou novamente a posição, dessa vez ele estava deitado de barriga pra cima no colchão, com as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto assistia o loiro gostoso subir e descer rapidamente sobre seu pênis, quicando em seu colo.

E, pelo amor de Kaguya, não existia visão mais bela e ele agradecia por ter o privilégio de ter Naruto (não por inteiro pois o dividia com mais dois garotos) pra si.

Não demorou pra ele sentir aquele comichão gostoso em seu baixo ventre. Seu orgasmo estava chegando.

– Rebola gostoso no meu pau!

Naruto parou de quicar e se pôs de joelhos nas laterais do quadril do moreno, sentando no colo dele e revirou os olhos azuis em deleite ao sentir todo o comprimento e grossura de Sai dentro de si por conta da posição que permitia uma penetração profunda.

– Oh porra! – o loiro gemeu/xingou e logo estava fazendo movimentos circulares sentindo seu corpo tremilicar. Sai agarrou o pênis do Uzumaki e começou a punhetá-lo rapidamente.

– Vamos gozar juntos, Naruto-kun.

-x-

Naruto estava debruçado encima de Sai, ambos os garotos estavam ofegantes, seus corpos suados e trêmulos por conta do intenso orgasmo que liberaram.

– P-Puta que pariu... – Sai disse sentindo a respiração quente do loiro em seu cangote e o sêmen dele escorrer por seu rosto, os jatos foram tão longos e fortes que além de sujarem seu tronco, voou uma grande quantidade em seu rosto – Foi uma baita gozada, Naruto...

– D-Digo o mesmo... estou sentindo meu interior inundado com a sua porra... Não vai se retirar de dentro de mim não?

– Deixa ele perder tamanho dentro de si, quero aproveitar meu pau enterrado dentro da sua bunda o máximo que ele conseguir. – o moreno sussurrou alisando as costas do loiro.

– Tarado!

– E quem não é tarado por Naruto Uzumaki? – Sai perguntou deslizando sua mão até a bunda do menor, a deixando repousada ali.

– Tirando você, Kiba e Neji, o restante da vila e do mundo. – Naruto respondeu dando um beijo no cangote do artista.

– Vai sonhando... tem um monte de gente que te deseja pelo mundo afora Naruto-kun. – Sai disse apertando uma das bandas do bumbum carnudo – Mas só vão ficar no desejo, pois você é nosso!

– Nosso? – Naruto indagou, erguendo a cabeça para encarar o moreno, ele sabia que Sai estava se referindo a si próprio e ao Hyuuga e ao Inuzuka, mas ele queria ouvir a confirmação da boca dele.

– Sim, meu, do babaca do Neji e do idiota do Kiba, dãa! – Sai respondeu revirando os olhos.

– Doce como um limão.

– E você gosta desse "limão" que eu sei. – Sai sorriu safado e Naruto corou.

– Cale a boca Sai! Às vezes consigo entender porque a Sakura tenta te matar nas suas discussões, você é um chato, convencido, ranzinza e...

– E você me ama mesmo assim! – Sai afirmou com um sorriso convencido, interrompendo o falatório do loiro.

Naruto sorriu largo, daquele jeito bonito que só ele sabe fazer.

– Sim, eu amo você e os outros dois garotos!

-x-

**Notas Finais**: Que finalzinho mais fofo awn, tô morrendo de amores

Bom, primeiro extra entregue, espero que tenham gostado, beijos e até o próximo


	5. Extra II - NejiNaru

– Eu já disse que você é muito bonito, Naruto? – o garoto de olhos cor de pérola perguntou num sussurro baixo, próximo a boca carnuda e vermelha do menor e logo em seguida deu um selinho na mesma – Se já disse vou dizer de novo! Você é muito bonito, Naruto!

O loiro sorriu e fechou os olhos, aproveitando os calmos selinhos que o Hyuuga lhe dava nesse exato momento. Ambos estavam no apartamento do Uzumaki, na sala de estar deitados, sendo Neji por baixo e Naruto por cima dele, trocando carícias apaixonadas.

– Você é mais, Neji-kun... – o Uzumaki disse acariciando a bochecha esquerda do Hyuuga e lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

– Não, você é mais, bonito, fofo e sexy! – retrucou Neji o apertando de leve em seus braços.

Dos três garotos Neji era o mais romântico com Naruto, bom, na verdade cada um deles tinha seu próprio jeitinho romântico com o loiro;

Sai criava artes e mais artes dele, sempre exaltando a beleza do loiro como sua maior fonte de inspiração.

Kiba era um safado descarado, se Naruto não colocasse "freio" nele era capaz do Inuzuka querer lhe comer perante Konoha inteira os assistindo, fora as piadas de duplo sentindo que ele soltava quando estavam nas ruas ou em locais públicos na aldeia, fazendo com que as pessoas os encarassem alarmadas, chocadas e com sorrisos maliciosos que o deixava morto de vergonha, mas era o jeito do castanho dizer que gostava muito de si, mesmo sendo um jeito bem embaraçoso.

Naruto não tinha um preferido, ele gostava dos três garotos em igualdade.

Neji riu baixinho quando sentiu Naruto se esfregando sutilmente contra seu corpo.

Ele tinha um apetite sexual insaciável.

Não que eles e os outros dois shinobis (Kiba e Sai) reclamassem, eles adoravam apagar o "fogo" de Naruto.

– Wow! Já está animadinho, Naruto-kun? – o Hyuuga perguntou levando as duas mãos as nádegas cobertas pela calça alaranjada e as apalpando. Sentia o pênis do loiro excitado se esfregando em sua virilha e, inevitavelmente, despertando o seu próprio.

– Tudo culpa de um certo Hyuuga gostoso que está embaixo de mim. – Naruto passeia com sua língua os lábios sensualmente – Quero tanto sentir os dedos mágicos dele fazendo maravilhas dentro da minha bunda de novo e depois o pau grande, grosso e gostoso dele.

Neji cora um pouco, mas logo sorri safado.

– Então não vamos perder mais tempo, uh?

Dito isso, ele leva a mão direita a nuca de Naruto e o puxa pra baixo para que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos um do outro e com a outra livre acaricia as costas dele suavemente, dá um breve beijo de esquimó no loiro (**N/A**: pra quem não sabe como é esse beijo, ele esfregou o nariz no de Naruto) e logo captura a boca gostosa com a sua, iniciando um ósculo calmo, sem pressa.

Naruto entreabriu sua boca e Neji deslizou sua língua para dentro de seu canal bucal, vasculhando lentamente cada cantinho daquele lugar úmido, macios e quente. Ambos não conseguiam evitar gemer abafados contra os lábios um do outro.

– Hummm... estamos com muita roupas Naruto... – Neji sussurra assim que o loiro desviou sua boca para o seu pescoço, lambendo e beijando a pele leitosa enquanto fungava ali, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo.

Naruto lhe dá um último beijo no queixo e sai de cima do garoto de olhos perolados.

– Faz um stripper pra mim, amor. – o Hyuuga pede sentando no sofá reto e com a perna direita cruzada encima da esquerda.

– Ah não Neji! Eu não sei fazer isso! – Naruto confessa com as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

– É fácil amor. Finge que estamos em alguma casa festiva lotada, você pôs os olhos e está afim de mim mas não sabe como chegar, aí começa a tocar uma música sexy e você tem a idéia de movimentar seu corpo em um ritmo mais lento, provocante, tentando seduzir o cara que você quer ter uma noite gostosa de prazer ou seja eu. – explicou – Vamos meu loirinho, você consegue! – incentivou.

– Mas sem a música vai ser difícil Neji...

– Use a imaginação amor, pense em uma música sexy que você gosta, escute o ritmo e letra dela em sua cabeça.

– Tudo bem, 'ttebayo... – o menor concordou, um pouco nervoso.

Trajava de uma regata preta e sua típica calça alaranjada e sua preferida samba-canção verde com estampas de sapinhos.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se uma música que ouviu certa vez em uma casa 18 quando foi buscar seu Sensei Jiraiya na base da porrada pois este tinha surrupiado sua bolsinha em formato de sapo cheinha de dinheiro que havia levado semanas pra economizar, o velho tarado tinha gastado todo o seu riquinho dinheirinho com bebidas e mulheres.

Era uma música lenta, própria pra estimular na hora "H" e a letra cheia de duplos sentidos (**N/A**; atenção pessoas, tô inventando essa parte agora, caso vocês conheçam alguma música com tais características descritas acima, imaginem o Naruto fazendo um stripper pro Neji com ela, sim?).

Então ele começou a mover o quadril num rebolado sutil e mordeu os lábios encarando Neji nos olhos, sorriu sacana e levou as mãos pra dentro da regata, alisando sua barriga e peito e quando fez isso a peça de roupa subiu um pouco mostrando sua barriga lisinha.

O Hyuuga levou uma mão no meio das pernas e apertou seu pênis excitado escondido nas peças de roupa que usava. Apesar de Naruto estar um pouco acanhado, os movimentos sexys que ele fazia estava lhe deixando louco, seu corpo estava quente e sua mente meio turva.

Viu Naruto retirar a regata lentamente e gemeu rouco ao ver a pele bronzeada do tórax um tanto definido e os mamilos rosados eriçados. Ele cairia de boca neles mais tarde, assim que seu loirinho terminasse o show exclusivo que estava fazendo pra si.

– Oh amor, você está me deixando louco...

Naruto sorriu malicioso e virou de costas pro maior, empinou o traseiro e levou as mãos nas beiradas do cós da calça (e da sua peça íntima). Virou o rosto pra trás e viu os olhos de Neji vidrados em sua bunda e que ele avisava o volume na modesto em sua calça.

Moveu o quadril de um lado pro outro, e foi abaixando sua calça e cueca lentamente, dando a Neji o privilégio (apesar de já ter tido inúmeras vezes ter visto tal proeza) de contemplar com seus olhos a sua bunda redonda, carnuda e durinha. Logo estava completamente nú.

– Oh porra, como uma pessoa pode ser tão perfeita igual a você, Naruto? – Neji perguntou em uma forma de elogio, sua voz estava rouca e carregada de tesão – Separe as bandas da sua bunda gostosa pra mim, amor. – pediu – Deixa eu ver o seu cuzinho gostoso...

E Naruto empinou-se ainda mais e levou as mãos às nádegas, as separando.

– Gosta do que ver, Neji-kun? – indagou o loiro.

– Oh sim meu bem, eu gosto muito, vem cá, mas sem tirar as mãos da sua bunda bonita, continua arreganhado pra mim, doce.

Naruto caminhou de costas até que estivesse um pouco próximo do Hyuuga este substituiu as mãos pequenas do Uzumaki pelas suas, segurando firme e separando ainda mais as bandas macias e ficou admirando por alguns segundos o ânus rosado do menor.

Inclinou-se pra baixo, aproximando seu rosto na bunda do loiro e pôs a língua, que estava bem molhada de saliva, pra fora, deu uma lambida experimental, provocativa e se afastou um pouco. Naruto gemeu.

– Kami-sama! Seu cuzinho tá pulsando, doidinho pra ter algo dentro dele...

– Chupa ele Neji... – Naruto pediu manhoso.

E nem foi preciso pedir de novo. Neji circulou por trás com um braço a cintura do loiro, o segurando firme e o puxou, seu rosto se afundou no meio das nádegas fartas e logo ele iniciou uma felação no buraquinho sedento, um combo de beijos, lambidas, esfregava seu nariz ali aspirando o aroma um tanto sutil e penetração de língua, literalmente fodendo Naruto com sua língua.

– Aaah Neji... Que gostoso... Puta merda! – o Uzumaki gemia deliciado, sentindo espasmos de prazer se alastrar por todo o seu corpo, não conseguia evitar os arrepios involuntários.

Com um beijo apertado que fez as pernas de Naruto ficarem bambas, o Hyuuga afastou seu rosto da entrada molhada, mordeu a nádega direita suavemente e alisou a outra.

Virou Naruto de frente pra si, e ficou cara-a-cara com o pênis mediano dele, segurou a base puxando a pele que cobria a glande e salivou ao vê-la babada de pré-gozo, dando brilho a coloração rosada. Deu um beijinho nela com os olhos presos no rosto de Naruto e o viu revirar os olhos e soltar um suspiro, circulou com sua língua por toda protuberância e gemeu rouco ao sentir o gostinho agridoce em seu paladar.

Naruto era uma delícia! (**N/A**; E vamos de exaltar a perfeição que é esse personagem).

– Seu sêmen tem um leve gostinho doce... O que você andou comendo enquanto eu não chegava pra passarmos a tarde juntos, Naruto-kun? – Neji perguntou bombeando o pênis do menor.

– E-Eu... Oh! Certa vez eu li... No livro de putaria do Ero-Sannin... que abacaxi adoça o sêmen... E... Caralho! – xingou quando Neji deixou mais um beijo na cabeça de seu pau – E eu comi um inteiro pela manhã...

– Seu safadinho! Agora eu vou me viciar também no seu gostinho doce, já era viciado no salgadinho... – o Hyuuga apertou de leve o falo rígido vendo seu loirinho tombar a cabeça pra trás.

– P-Para de me torturar, Neji! Me c-chupa logo de uma vez!

E sem delongas, Neji colocou a glande em sua boca, esfregando seus lábios e língua nela e a sugando forte.

– C-Caralho! – Naruto gritou, segurando os cabelos do maior como suporte, seu corpo deu um leve solavanco e quase que cai encima do garoto de olhos perolados – N-Neji... não vou conseguir me manter de pé...

O Hyuuga tirou o pênis do loiro de sua boca e este soltou um muxoxo.

– Sente-se no sofá e coloque os pés encima dele com os joelhos dobrados na altura do peitoral, amor. Abre bem as pernas e deixe sua bunda quase na beirada do estofado, vamos de dedos mágicos e boca mágica ao mesmo tempo agora.

E Naruto sentiu tanto seu pênis como seu ânus pulsarem animados. Acatou o pedido do Hyuuga colocando uma almofada atrás de si para não ficar desconfortável e logo estava na posição sugerida.

Neji retirou rapidamente suas peças de roupas, ficando completamente nú, seu pau latejava, e ver Naruto todo exposto daquela forma estava confrontando a sua sanidade, mas ele teria que aguentar e reprimir a vontade de meter seu pênis dentro do loiro como sua mente excitada ordenava, ajoelhou-se no chão, levou dois dedos a própria boca - indicador e o do meio -, os deixando bem molhados, tragou um pouco de saliva e cuspiu encima do ânus do menor, levou seus dois dedos e esfregou os dígitos no anel de músculos e abocanhou a cabeça do pau de Naruto, brincando com sua língua nela enquanto enfiava suas falanges lentamente no interior quente, macio molhado dele.

Os gemidos do Uzumaki era música pros seus ouvidos. Ativou seu byakkugan e logo localizou a próstata de seu garoto, mas não ia fazer pressão nela agora pois sabia que se fizesse isso sensível do jeito que Naruto estava ele gozaria num piscar de olhos, então começou a estocar seus dedos calmamente no interior macio enquanto enfiava todo o comprimento do pênis dele para dentro de sua boca.

– Aaah Neji... Você vai me matar...

O Hyuuga riu de boca cheia e retirou o pênis do Uzumaki de sua boca.

– Vou sim... Vou te matar de prazer, amor... – afirmou num sussurro baixo e pôs a língua pra fora lambendo o falo de cima a baixo até alcançar as bolas do loiro, as beijou com carinho e logo estava às deixando bem molhadas dentro de sua boca, e aumentou o ritmo do vai-e-vem de seus dedos dentro de Naruto.

– P-Pois eu vou morrer muito feliz... Aaah...

Alguns minutos depois naquele delicioso trabalho, o Hyuuga resolveu acabar logo com aquilo, colocou a glande de Naruto em sua boca e aplicou uma pressão moderada encima da próstata do menor, este gemeu tão alto que, obviamente os vizinhos e quem estivesse na rua devia ter ouvido, e ele gozou, forte e em abundância, inundando a boca do Hyuuga com sua porra, este não se fez de rogado e engoliu tudo.

Retirou os dedos com calma de dentro do reto de Naruto assim como o pênis dele que começava a flacidar, o loiro tombou de lado no sofá, de olhos fechados, o corpo trêmulo e bastante ofegante e suado.

Neji sorriu e aproximou seus rostos, dando um selinho carinhoso na boca vermelha e úmida.

– Você gozou tão gostoso amor. Quase igual da última vez que brincamos de dedos mágicos. – riu ao lembrar de Naruto todo molenga em seus braços à uma semana atrás quando tinha o feito gozar somente com os seus dedos dentro dele – Aposto que dessa vez foi mais intenso porque teve a "boca mágica", uh? – indagou acariciando a bochecha rubra com o polegar – Eu te amo tanto, Naruto.

– Hummm... Te amo também, Neji-kun. – o loiro sussurrou com um sorriso cansado – Vamos pro quarto terminar o que mal começamos – Naruto sugeriu, se levantando.

– Você deve estar exausto, Naruto-kun. Descanse, eu posso me aliviar no banheiro e...

– Você não vai despejar sua porra em nenhum outro lugar a não ser dentro de mim, Hyuuga! – Naruto exclamou – Eu estou bem aceso de novo pra sua informação, agora vamos, quero seu pau enterrado bem fundo dentro de mim! – o pegou pela mão e o arrastou até seu quarto.

E é claro que Neji não iria dar pra trás!

Adentraram o cômodo e Naruto correu pra fechar a janela e persianas. Ligou o interruptor e a luz da lâmpada iluminou o cômodo.

– Sente-se na beirada da cama, amor. – Naruto pediu – Quero chupar o seu pau um pouquinho antes de você enfiar ele dentro do meu rabo.

O maior sentou-se na beirada da cama e deixou as pernas bem abertas, empunhou seu pênis excitado e encarou o loiro com um sorriso safado e disse:

– Ele é todo seu!

Naruto ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas torneadas de Neji, substituiu a mão dele pela sua, segurando firme a base grossa e quente e logo estava lhe pagando um delicioso e ágil, boquete, o levando ao delírio.

-x-

Neji estava sentando na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, suas pernas bem abertas e segurava firme um pouco abaixo do bumbum de Naruto, o ajudando a descer e subir rapidamente e com maestria no seu pau.

– Isso amor! Continua quicando gostoso! – pedia com a voz rouca de desejo.

Naruto segurava firme os ombros largos do maior como suporte, estava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso sacana nos lábios, seu corpo brilhava por causa do suor, o corpo de Neji não estava muito diferente, o quarto cheirava o sexo dos dois, um afrodisíaco natural que os deixava ainda mais loucos de prazer e elevava suas libido ao extremo.

Parou de quicar e sentou-se sentindo todo o comprimento e grossura do maior mais fundo o possível dentro de si, logo estava fazendo movimentos circulares no colo do garoto de olhos perolados com a boca colada a dele em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

– Chega, quero você me comendo de quatro! – Naruto falou ao separar suas bocas, cansando daquela posição, saiu de cima de Neji, virou-se de costas e logo estava com joelhos e cotovelos apoiados na cama e com a bunda mais empinada possível – Vem amor... Me fode com força!

Neji se pôs atrás de Naruto, flexionou os joelhos e firmou os pés na cama, esfregou a cabeça rechonchuda e babada de seu pau algumas vezes no ânus já bem aberto e o penetrou sem dificuldades, e logo estava estocando com todo o vigor o canal relaxado.

Rebolava sua virilha no bumbum do loiro e as vezes tirava seu pau completamente para enfia-lo de uma vez, fazendo Naruto gemer alto pedindo por mais.

E longas estocadas intensas depois Neji gozou dentro do canal anal do Uzumaki e este no lençol da cama. Naruto deixou seu corpo cair no colchão e sentiu o do Hyuuga sobre o seu, e apesar dele ser um pouco pesado não pediu para que saísse de cima de si, ficou aproveitando a sensação do pau dele pulsando dentro de si enquanto derrava às últimas gotas de seu orgasmo dentro de seu reto.

Neji saiu de cima de Naruto, se jogando ao lado dele de barriga pra cima e de olhos fechados, tentando regular sua respiração. Sentiu seu loirinho aninhar contra seu corpo, sorriu bobamente abrindo os olhos vendo enormes olhos azuis claros lhe fitando e um sorriso largo, daquele jeito bonito que só ele sabia dar, direcionado a si.

Seu coração aqueceu.

Naruto era tão bonito.

– Te amo, Naruto! – sussurrou, acariciando o rosto bonito com um sorriso apaixonado.

– Te amo, Neji! – Naruto inclinou-se pra cima, beijando a bochecha do Hyuuga – Te amo na mesma proporção e intensidade que amo o Kiba e o Sai também!


	6. Extra III - KibaNaru

Assim que abriu a porta de entrada/saída de sua casa para Kiba naquela tarde ensolarada, teve sua cintura enlaçada pelos braços fortes dele e uma boca carnuda e muito macia se chocou contra a sua, iniciando um ósculo cheio de desejo, paixão e muita saudade.

– Passei a missão inteira pensando em você, raposinha. – disse o Inuzuka após separar suas bocas e olhando no fundo dos olhos do loirinho, se perdendo na imensidão das duas orbes azuis claras brilhantes – Estava morrendo de saudades do meu loiro bonito e gostoso. – confessou com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

Naruto sorriu largo, os olhos semicerrados e os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos à mostra, daquele jeito bonito que só ele sabe fazer. E Kiba sentiu seu peito encher de ternura.

Naruto era tão bonito!

– Também estava morrendo de saudades de ti, Kiba-kun! – Naruto disse e depositou um longo selinho nos lábios carnudos do mais velho – Então vamos entrar e matar a saudade, uh? – sugeriu com um sorriso felino.

E o pênis de Kiba concordou, pulsando sedento, preso em suas vestes debaixo.

E o Uzumaki o puxou para dentro, trancando, imediatamente, a porta.

-x-

Estava sentado de forma relaxada no sofá, completamente nú e com as pernas arreganhadas e no meio delas estava um loiro - também completamente nú - muito sexy lhe pagando um delicioso boquete, sua mão direita segurava, um pouco firme a cabeleira loira, o ajudando nos movimentos de subir e descer com a boca por todo o seu comprimento e grossura.

– Oh que boca gostosa! – Kiba exclamou deliciado com a sensação molhada e quente em seu órgão genital.

Naruto tirou o falo do mais velho de sua boca e a levou as bolas robustas, as lambendo e chupando com gosto.

Kiba começou a ondular o quadril, esfregando tanto suas bolas como o seu pau no rosto bonito do loiro, este fungava contra a sua genitália, aspirando pra dentro de seu canal olfativo o cheiro másculo que vinha dali.

E aquele aroma maravilhoso estava o levando a um nível de excitação extrema.

Segurou firmemente as coxas torneadas o obrigando a parar com seus movimentos e segurou firmemente pela base o pênis grosso, puxou a pele do prepúcio pra baixo e passou a língua na glande em forma de cogumelo babada de pré-gozo lentamente, com os olhos presos no rosto do Inuzuka, atento às reações dele.

– Você vai me enlouquecer, raposinha... – o castanho murmurou, sua mente rodava por conta do tamanho prazer que estava sentindo.

Naruto sorriu e abocanhou a cabeça do pau, a sugando firmemente para depois tentar levar o máximo que conseguia do comprimento do pênis de Kiba para dentro de sua boca.

– P-Puta que pariu... N-Naruto...

A voz carregada de tesão entrou no canal auditivo do Uzumaki como uma bela melodia, tratou-se de por mais empenho em sua felação, já sentindo o gostinho da porra do Inuzuka em seu paladar, a fedinha da glande liberando pré-gozo em profusão.

O orgasmo dele estava vindo.

Quando ia afastar sua boca do pau do maior ele o impediu, segurando sua cabeça contra o seu órgão genital, Naruto levantou o olhar vendo-o com o rosto corado, ofegante e com um sorriso sacana.

– Quero gozar na sua boca e te ver engolir a minha porra!

E Naruto voltou a chupá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Deslizando a língua pela base grossa e enorme, chupando com força a glande rechonchuda e beijando-lhe as bolas.

E não tardou pra Kiba inundar sua boca com seu sêmen quente e espesso, e o loirinho não se fez de rogado, engoliu tudo.

-x-

De quatro no tapete felpudo da sala de estar, com a bunda mais empinada possível, Kiba gemia choroso, Naruto estava logo atrás de si, de joelhos e inclinado pra baixo, com o rosto enterrado em sua bunda, deslizando sua língua atrevida de cima abaixo em seu ânus.

Desde que o Uzumaki tinha feito isso no primeiro ménage que tiveram, Kiba tinha gostado da novidade, de ter uma língua muito quente e molhada lhe acariciando lá atrás, então toda vez que ia transar com Naruto pedia para ele lhe lamber o ânus.

E Naruto atendia o pedido com todo o prazer, pois Kiba tinha um "rabo" delicioso, segundo o loirinho.

Massageando com suas duas mãos as nádegas carnudas do Inuzuka, Naruto começou a dar beijos duros no buraco pulsante e de vez em outra esfregava a ponta de seu nariz ali, aspirando o aroma sutil.

Kiba, como o bom safado que era, rebolava seu traseiro contra o rosto do loiro e empurrava o quadril pra trás, desejoso.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa e o Inuzuka perguntava pra si mesmo se seria maravilhosa também a sensação de ter um pau enterrado bem fundo em sua bunda.

Ele imaginava que era, pois quando estava com o seu pênis enterrado na bunda de Naruto, metendo com força e precisão, o loiro ficava insano, fora de si, os olhos ficavam mais brilhantes e um tom mais escuro e sempre pedindo pra ir mais rápido, forte, ou nas palavras do próprio Uzumaki;

"Aaah Kiba! Mete com mais força esse pauzão gostoso no meu cu!". (N/A: Mds...).

Mas também tinha medo de não gostar da sensação e acabar traumatizado, então iria ficar apenas aproveitando da maravilhosa sensação de ter o seu ânus beijado, chupado e linguado pelo loirinho.

E outra, quem iria querer comê-lo? Naruto tinha deixado bem claro no primeiro ménage que tiveram que apenas queria chupar o seu ânus, que não estava inclinado a fodê-lo pois não era o seu tipo de atitude na relação sexual. (N/A; ).

– Ah Kiba! Seu rabo é uma delícia! – Naruto disse dando uma palmada na nádega direita do maior, o fazendo gemer surpreso pois tinha gostado do tapa.

– Agora é a minha vez de dar atenção pro seu cuzinho, raposinha. – Kiba se levantou e virou-se de frente para Naruto, ver ele ajoelhado fez uma idéia surgir em sua mente, sorriu malicioso.

– Naruto... posso dar uma lapadas no seu rosto com a minha rola? – perguntou acariciando a bochecha dele, apesar de estar querendo muito fazer aquilo não iria forçá-lo a fazer algo que não queria.

– Oh sim, Kiba! Pode me dar umas lapadas com o seu pauzão!

O tom animado/excitado na voz do loiro confirmou que ele tinha adorado a idéia, o pedido. Segurou com a mão direita o falo grosso e se aproximou ainda mais do garoto de olhos claros.

Naruto fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, esperando sentir o contato do pau de Kiba contra seu rosto.

Com a outra mão livre Kiba agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Naruto e o fez virar o rosto sutilmente pro lado esquerdo, levou seu pau até a bochecha direita dele e deu uma batida um tanto forte, ouvindo o loirinho suspirar e o viu sorrir minimamente.

Deixando a insegurança de lado, deu três batidas fortes e esfregou seu pau na bochecha corada, sempre atento nas expressões faciais do mais novo que agora ofegava baixinho e notou que ele acariciava seu pênis lentamente.

– Estou te machucando, Naru? – perguntou baixinho, virando o rosto dele e erguendo para que ficasse reto em direção ao seu.

– Não. – o loirinho respondeu abrindo os olhos, Kiba ofegou, os azuis estavam tão brilhantes e as pupilas dilatadas. Naruto estava tão fodidamente fodível – Tá muito bom, Kiba! Me "bate" mais, por favor!

– Claro que eu vou te "bater" mais um pouco, amor! – Kiba passou a cabeça de seu pau nos lábios vermelhos e deu uma batidinha neles – Só porque você é uma raposinha muito travessa!

Naruto riu e fechou os olhos novamente.

Umas batidas fortes no queixo, outras no nariz, nas bochechas e na testa, Kiba ia surrando todo o rostinho bonito de Naruto, que agora gemia manhoso, adorando a surra de pau que estava levando. (N/A; ).

Até chegar em um determinado momento em que os dois se cansaram daquilo.

-x-

Estavam no quarto, Naruto estava com o rosto deitado no colchão e com a bunda arrebitada pra cima e com as pernas separadas, assim as bandas carnudas de sua bunda ficavam mais abertas para dar mais liberdade pro Inuzuka de realizar o trabalho em seu ânus. Kiba tinha a língua tão habilidosa que poderia gozar somente com ele ali atrás, linguando seu buraco rosado.

– Oh Kiba, você é tão bom no que faz! Aaah que delícia!

O maior riu contra o vão e logo iniciou uma sequência de beijos molhados e duros, esfregando seus lábios na pele enrugada, e logo estava forçando sua língua encima do anel de músculos, penetrando sem quaisquer dificuldade de tão relaxado que estava.

– Aaah Kiba...

Naruto mordeu a fronha, seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes, seu corpo suava e estava quente, sua mente rodava e a respiração descompassada.

Ele estava pronto e bastante necessitado pra foder!

Kiba sentia o loiro trêmulo pois segurava as pernas dele enquanto trabalhava no ânus dele, afastou seu rosto do meio das nádegas fartas e viu o buraco rosado contrair e relaxar rapidamente, e seu pênis pulsou com a visão.

– Ah, amor! Você 'tá fodidamente gostoso pra mim... – o Inuzuka choramingou, admirando mais um pouco o ânus pulsante, como ele queria se enfiar logo em Naruto e fodê-lo, porém ele queria realizar mais uma fantasia/fetiche que vinha rondando em seus pensamentos – Raposinha... eu queria te ver brincando na cama com um clone seu. – foi direto, pousando as mãos em suas próprias coxas.

Naruto ergueu o tronco sentando sobre seus calcanhares, girou seu corpo para ficar de frente ao mais velho. Kiba lhe encarava em expectativa, e seu coração derreteu, a carinha de cachorrinho pidão que ele fazia era demais para o loiro negar tal pedido.

Inclinou-se pra frente e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios bonitos.

– Claro, Kiba-kun!

E após a afirmativa, Naruto fez um sinal de mão e logo uma cópia idêntica sua estava ao seu lado na enorme cama, com o semblante confuso, mas logo estavam compartilhando de pensamentos e sentimentos e seu clone estava a par de tudo.

– Fique de frente pra mim! – Naruto ordenou a sua cópia que acatou prontamente, sentando em posição de índio na cama, ambos se encaravam com desejo, sim, o Uzumaki era tão narcisista que sentia tesão por si próprio.

Levou uma mão a bochecha esquerda de sua cópia e fez uma carícia suave ali, a cópia fechou os olhos e soltou um tipo de ronronar que o fez sorrir e Kiba gemer.

– O que você quer que eu faça com ele, Kiba-kun? – o loiro perguntou, olhando para o castanho de soslaio.

– Beija ele, raposinha. – pediu se arrastando um pouco para mais perto dos dois Naruto's.

Naruto sorriu e aproximou seu rosto ao de sua cópia, roçou sua boca no queixo dele e subiu com beijinhos até a boca incrivelmente vermelha, lhe deu três selinhos rápidos e colou suas bocas, o clone entreabriu seus lábios e segurou firmemente com as suas mãos as laterais do quadril do verdadeiro, o puxando para seu colo, logo estavam enroscando suas línguas e vasculhando cada canto conhecido de suas bocas.

– Oh merda, merda! – Kiba gemeu/xingou apertando seu falo rígido com olhos olhos presos no beijo. Só kami-sama sabia o quanto ele estava se controlando pra não gozar só de assistir seu loiro se agarrando com o clone dele.

O clone levou suas mãos a bunda carnuda do verdadeiro e separou aa bandas, posicionando seu pênis ali, ainda beijando-o, o fez rebolar contra seu pau e Naruto gemeu ao sentir o comprimento mediano se esfregar contra seu ânus sem penetrá-lo.

– Oh Naru-chan! – sua cópia gemeu assim que separou suas bocas – Você é tão gostoso!

– Nós dois somos gostoso! – Naruto o corrigiu revirando os olhos em deleite com o pênis duro deslizando de forma gostosa no meio de sua bunda.

Estava uma delícia.

– Vocês dois vão me enlouquecer... – Kiba choramingou sofrido, estava fora de si

Os dois Naruto's olharam pro Inuzuka, que agora se punhetava rapidamente com os olhos presos a eles e riram em uníssono, voltaram a se beijar com fervor, gemendo contra a boca um do outro, provocando Kiba.

– Eu quero ver o seu clone chupando o seu cuzinho, Naruto...

E mais uma vez separaram suas bocas.

– De quatro, com a bunda virada na direção do Kiba, Naru-chan! – o clone ordenou dando um tapa na bunda do verdadeiro – Vamos dar um espetáculo pra ele!

Naruto saiu do colo de sua cópia e logo estava na posição ordenada, deitou o rosto no colchão e separou bem as pernas para que tanto seu clone como Kiba tivessem a visão de seu ânus.

O Inuzuka engatinhou na cama e sentou-se no lado direito perto do quadril de Naruto, queria ver a cena bem de perto. Instintivamente lambeu os lábios.

De novo; estava uma delícia!

A cópia deu um beijo na nádega esquerda e a mordeu forte, deixando as marcas de seus dentes ali, o verdadeiro gemeu de dor, mas logo o gemido de prazer veio do fundo de sua garganta quando lambeu o local mordido suavemente, dando um beijinho carinhoso.

O clone se pôs atrás do verdadeiro e admirou por alguns instantes o anel de músculos rosado que "piscava" afoitamente.

Sem delongas, afundou seu rosto no meio das nádegas fartas e lambeu fortemente o ânus de Naruto.

– Caralho, caralho, caralho! – Kiba urrou de animação vendo o clone lamber de forma firme – Que gostoso de ver isso, puta merda! – se masturbou um pouco pra aliviar o latejamento em seu pau, passando o polegar pela glande em formato de cogumelo e o retirando lentamente vendo um filete transparente de pré-gozo se esticar pra cima e se quebrar logo em seguida – Beija o cuzinho dele, beija! Quero ouvir estalos, sim? – pediu, acariciando o topo da cabeça loira da cópia.

Não tardou para ouvir estalos altos e molhados de beijos ressoando pelo cômodo misturados com os gemidos chorosos de Naruto.

– Que tal prepará-lo pra mim, uh? – Kiba abaixou-se para sussurrar no ouvido do clone – Deixe-o bem aberto e relaxado para receber o meu pau, raposinha número dois.

O ainda com a boca e língua trabalhando no ânus do verdadeiro, o clone direcionou dois dedos - indicador e do meio - para o Inuzuka que entendeu o recado e os abocanhou, deslizando sua língua pelas falanges um tanto curtas, as deixando bem molhadas com sua saliva quente.

O clone afastou seu rosto do buraquinho rosado e retirou seus dedos de dentro da boca molhada do Inuzuka, esfregou um pouco os dígitos na pele enrugada e, lentamente foi penetrando os dois de uma vez no interior do verdadeiro, sem dificuldades alguma ao romper a resistência de tanto que o verdadeiro estava relaxado.

– Mais...! – Naruto pediu rebolando contra os dedos de sua cópia.

O clone sorriu felino e retirou seus dois dedos de dentro do interior macio pra voltar com três, os penetrando de forma rude.

– Aaah!

Naruto e seu clone gemeram arrastado em uníssono.

As mesmas sensações que o verdadeiro sentia também era sentidas por sua cópia, e ele tinha achado a sua próstata naquele exato momento.

Após a gigantesca onda de prazer se dissipar, o clone começou a estocar seus dedos rapidamente no canal macio, molhado e quente, e ambos os loiros gemiam entregues um ao outro. Kiba gemia rouco, apertando levemente seu falo duro, vidrado no espetáculo que seu loiro e a cópia dele faziam pra si.

– Acho que já está bom... – Kiba disse dando um leve tapa na bunda da cópia que retirou seus dedos de dentro do interior de Naruto que soltou um muxoxo, descontente – Calma raposinha! Terá algo bem mais gostoso dentro de você agora. – afirmou rindo um pouco – Fique na frente dele e o mantenha com a boca ocupada! – ditou dando um longo selinho no clone logo em seguida.

E o clone engatinhou pelo colchão e sentou-se de frente ao rosto do verdadeiro, com as pernas bem abertas e dobradas pra cima, encostando sua costas na cabeceira da cama, seu pênis mediado um pouco grosso e de bolas robustas apontava em direção aos lábios de Naruto.

– Me chupe, Naru-chan!

E prontamente o loiro abocanhou todo o pênis de sua cópia (ou o seu próprio pênis, pra ser mais exato), comprimindo suas bochechas, esmagando o falo rígido em seu canal bucal, gemeu de boca cheia quando sentiu Kiba esfregar a cabeça do pau dele no seu ânus algumas vezes, claramente lhe instigando.

E agoniado com o estímulo torturoso, retirou o pau de sua cópia da boca e disse:

– Me fode de uma vez, Kiba! – exigiu impaciente, voltando a chupar seu clone.

Algumas batidinhas encima do buraco rosado, Kiba forçou a passagem, adentrando de uma vez, ambos os três gemeram deliciados, o Inuzuka por ter seu comprimento e grossura acolhido em um "abraço" um pouco apertado das paredes internas macias e quentes de seu loiro, Naruto por sentir-se deliciosamente cheio pelo pênis do mais velho, e também pela sensação molhada e quente de sua boca acomodando o pênis de sua cópia dentro dela, afinal tudo que ele, o verdadeiro sentia, sua cópia sentia.

O quarto estava quente, o aroma de sexo que eles exalavam estava impregnado no cômodo, e pelos deuses, era muito estimulante!

– Se mexe Kiba! – Naruto ordenou irritado pela enrola do mais velho – Me foda com força!

O Inuzuka retrocedeu o quadril fazendo com que seu membro quase saísse por inteiro de dentro do loiro, mas deixou somente a cabeça alojada ali.

– Repete, raposinha! – desafiou zombeteiro.

– Eu disse pra você me foder com ford... AAAI, CARALHO! – berrou assim que Kiba pôs seu pau - de novo - com toda força possível pra dentro de si. E apesar da dor momentânea, logo uma intensa onda de prazer se alastrou por seu corpo, o castanho tinha acertado sua próstata em cheio – Oh, porra! – gemeu lânguido.

Kiba arregalou os olhos, o grito dolorido de seu loiro fez doer seu coração.

– Merda! – xingou – Amor me perdoa! Eu não queria te machucar! – já estava considerando em se retirar de dentro do Uzumaki.

– Faz de novo, Kiba-kun! – Naruto pediu com a voz "pingando" tesão, rebolando sua bunda contra a virilha do mais velho – Eu adorei!

Vendo que não tinha o machucado, retrocedeu mais uma vez o quadril, deixando somente a glande dentro e investiu com tudo. O loiro gritou de prazer.

– De novo!

E Kiba repetiu o processo mais umas três vezes até se cansar daquilo.

Montou Naruto e começou a estocar a todo vigor no canal macio, quente e molhado.

– Volte a chupar o seu clone! – mandou e logo viu o loiro enfiar todo o comprimento do pênis do clone para dentro de sua boca, subindo e descendo com ela, literalmente estava fodendo sua boca na mesma velocidade em que o castanho lhe fodia.

O som molhado, tanto do entra e sai do pau de Kiba no reto do loiro como da boca dele trabalhando no pênis de sua cópia, os barulhos que as bolas do Inuzuka fazia toda vez que se chocavam contra a bunda carnuda de Naruto e o ranger da cama era uma perfeita sinfonia pros ouvidos do trio.

– Vamos fazer uma dupla penetração, raposinhas?! – Kiba sugeriu parando com seus movimentos e se retirando de dentro do Uzumaki.

E os dois Narutos sorriram felinos.

– Vamos sim, Kiba-kun! – concordaram em uníssono.

– Ótimo, Naruto número dois, fique deitado na cama! – ordenou ao clone e logo ele estava todo esparramado de barriga pra cima no colchão – Naruto número um, sente no pau de sua cópia.

Naruto passou as pernas pelas laterais do quadril de seu clone, as dobrando no colchão, e segurou o pênis dele, direcionou para a sua entrada e se alto-penetrou de uma vez, ambos os loiros gemeram juntos.

– Ok, Naruto inclina para baixo e o beije! – e Naruto acatou a ordem do castanho, beijando sua cópia com desejo – Dobre os joelhos pra cima e fique com os pés apoiados no colchão, Naruto número dois! – e o clone também acatou a ordem.

Agora com um espaço reservado pra si, Kiba empunhou seu pênis e o direcionou ao buraco já preenchido, forçou uma, duas, três vezes até conseguir colocar somente a cabeça de seu pau no local apertado.

– Oh! – gemeu revirando os olhos em deleite enquanto se colocava aos poucos para dentro do canal anal do loiro, seu pênis se esfregando tanto no pênis da cópia como nas paredes internas macias.

Com todo o seu comprimento e grossura dentro do interior de Naruto, Kiba começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem lentamente, ofegava baixinho, amando cada vez mais a sensação do seu pau esfregando contra o do clone.

– M-Mais rápido...! – Naruto mandou em um fio de voz, sentiasse deliciosamente cheio, não tanto igual da primeira vez que fez ménage com os três shinobis onde ele teve o gostinho de ter a sensação de três pênis alojados dentro de si.

Logo o clone começou a movimentar seu quadril de cima pra baixo, acompanhando, não na mesma sincronia o vai-e-vem de Kiba, apesar de estar um pouco apertado e por conta disso, dificultava nos movimentos de penetração, estava uma delícia ter seu pênis colado junto ao do Kiba em um aperto gostoso pela pressão das paredes macias.

Naruto afundou o rosto no cangote de seu clone, pousando sua boca na pele suada, sua cópia gemia contra seu ouvido, causando-lhes arrepios involuntários, só que muito bem vindos.

– E-Eu vou gozar...! – o clone avisou com a voz trêmula, sentindo o típico comichão gostoso em seu baixo ventre.

– Eu também... – Naruto sussurrou.

E como mais umas estocadas firmes e certeiras de Kiba e de seu clone, os dois Naruto's gozaram juntos, sendo a cópia inundando seu interior e o verdadeiro seu abdômen, e após chegar ao orgasmo, o clone deu um rápido selinho na boca de Naruto e desapareceu, o Uzumaki se esparramando no colchão logo em seguida com Kiba encima de si.

Vendo que o loiro chegou ao orgasmo e que, obviamente estaria muito sensível agora, Kiba se ergueu, tirando seu pênis de dentro do loiro e perguntou:

– Posso gozar encima da sua bunda, Naruto?

– Uhum... – o loiro resmungou, com a voz baixinha.

Sentou-se nas coxas dele, um pouco abaixo do bumbum carnudo, empunhou seu pênis e mirou a glande em direção às nádegas bonitas, com movimentos rápidos começou a se punhetar, com olhos olhos fixados no traseiro de Naruto.

– Vou melar sua bunda todinha com a minha porra, raposinha! – o Inuzuka afirmou, lambendo os lábios sensualmente.

E gemendo alto, despejou jatos abundantes de sêmen na bunda do loiro. Naruto ronronou ao sentir o líquido quente e espesso se chocando contra sua pele.

Kiba levou sua mão direita na bunda suja de porra e começou a espalhar sua essência por todos os cantos dela.

– Olha como ela tá brilhante. – murmurou com um sorriso satisfeito – Você é uma delícia, amor! Eu te amo tanto! – deitou-se sobre Naruto, beijando a nuca suada.

– Eu também te amo, Kiba. – Naruto disse deitando o rosto de lado no colchão, sorrindo preguiçoso.

O mais velho beijou repetidas vezes a bochecha de seu loiro, ouvindo-o ronronar.

Saiu de cima de Naruto e deitou-se de lado, de frente a ele, com polegar, começou a acariciar a bochecha corada, sorria bobo olhando para o Uzumaki.

– Abra os olhos pra mim, raposinha! – pediu num sussurro calmo.

Naruto nem tinha percebido que tinha os fechados. Os abriu lentamente e Kiba se perdeu na imensidão azul cintilantes.

O loiro tinha os mais belos olhos do mundo, segundo o Inuzuka. (N/A: Eu também acho isso =D).

– Tô tão cansado Kiba... – o loiro murmurou sonolento.

– Vamos tomar um banho, quando terminarmos descansamos um pouco, uh?

– Me leva no colo. – pediu fazendo beicinho.

O Inuzuka saiu de cima da cama e abriu os braços pro loiro.

– Vêm raposinha! – o chamou sorrindo largo.

E Naruto ficou de pé na cama e saltou nos braços fortes do mais velho que cambaleou pra trás, quase que perdeu o equilíbrio.

Kiba riu e deu um longo selinho em seu loiro e seguiu para o banheiro.

-x-

Após um longo e relaxante banho, os dois shinobis voltaram para o quarto totalmente secos e trajando somente de suas peças íntimas.

Kiba se jogou na cama enquanto Naruto foi apagar a luz do quarto, se jogou ao lado esquerdo do mais velho que o puxou para mais perto, o loiro escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho e jogou sua perna sobre as dele.

O loiro olhou pro rosto sereno do castanho, que estava de olhos fechados, e mordeu o lábio inferior, era o momento propício para fazer seu pedido.

– Kiba... – o chamou, erguendo o tronco para fitá-lo.

– Hum? – murmurou o outro, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Eu queria que você realizasse uma fantasia minha... – disse receoso, atento no rosto dele.

– Você quer foder de novo agora, Naruto? Nós acabamos de terminar uma foda e eu estou esgotad...

– Não, não é isso! É... – foi interrompido pelo mais velho.

– Vamos descansar um pouco e quando eu acordar faço tudo o que você quiser, raposinha. – disse calmamente, levando uma mão a bunda coberta e dando um leve aperto – Por céus, você é muito viciado em sexo, raposinha! – exclamou rindo um pouco – Não que eu ache isso ruim pois amo te comer, mas eu preciso de um pouco de tempo pra recuperar o fôlego pós transa, amor.

– Kiba cale a boca! Não estava te chamando pra uma segunda rodada de sexo agora e sim porque queria te contar a minha mais nova fantasia pra vê se você é capaz de realizá-la ou não! – o loirinho disse irritado, sentando no colchão com os braços cruzados.

Kiba revirou os olhos.

– Você sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa, raposinha! – o Inuzuka afirmou, também sentando no colchão em posição de índio, puxando o menor pros seus braços em um abraço apertado e desajeitado, afastou o loiro minimamente pelos ombros para fitá-lo com um sorriso safado – Já sei! Você quer foder comigo e com um clone meu igual eu pedi pra você, é isso?

– Não... – Naruto abaixou o olhar, suas bochechas estavam rubras.

Kiba notou que ele estava receoso.

– Me diz, amor. – apertou levemente a cintura do menor – Só assim vou poder saber qual é a sua mais nova fantasia sexual para poder realizá-la com todo o prazer, pois eu quero ver meu loiro gostoso feliz e satisfeito!

– Ok... – suspirou fundo, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kiba e disse:

– Eu quero ver o Neji e o Sai comendo você! – foi direto ao ponto, vendo os olhos de Kiba ficarem esbugalhados.

– O QUÊ???

-x-

Notas Finais: Naruto jogou a bomba, se fodeu Kiba!

Quer dizer... ainda será fodido! u_u

Mas ele vai gostar =D

Ou não ;-;

Então... O que acharam do capítulo?

Beijos e até o último extra, fui 0/


	7. Extra IV - A Fantasia de Naruto Parte 1

**Notas Iniciais**: Olá!

Bom gente esse era pra ser o último capítulo da shortfic, mas eu decidi deixar o lemon (o qual ainda estou desenvolvendo) pro próximo porque precisava postar essa introdução primeiro.

E vamos de apedrejamento no autor pois eu sei que vocês estavam ansiosos (as) para Kiba Uke nesse capítulo

Perdão por isso mas era necessário!

Aliás, muito obrigado pelos votos e comentários, estou muito feliz pelo engajamento a fanfiction e também em saber que estão gostando dela

No mais, boa leitura!

-x-

[Dois dias antes de Kiba retornar de missão]

Ofegava baixinho, seu abdômen estava sujo com seu esperma, por céus tinha sido um dos orgasmos mais intensos que já tinha liberado - perdendo apenas para o dia em que teve o primeiro ménage com os três shinobis.

Os três clones que tinham participado de sua depravação desapareceram assim que chegou ao orgasmo.

– Eu preciso realizar essa fantasia antes que eu surte. – murmurou ofegante para si próprio.

Decidido, levantou-se de sua cama e seguiu em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho, queria ter de reunido os três garotos para uma conversa séria e ver se eles topavam realizar sua mais nova fantasia/fetiche, mas como Kiba estava em missão e sabe-se lá quando iria retornar, não teria como conversar com os três ao mesmo tempo, então comunicaria a Neji e Sai primeiramente e, quando Kiba voltasse, conversaria com ele.

Vestido e totalmente limpinho e cheiroso invocou dois clones e os ordenou que um fosse atrás de Neji e o outro atrás de Sai para que os garotos viessem ao seu apartamento, e assim as suas duas cópias fizeram.

-x-

Não demorou para que Neji e Sai estivessem reunidos consigo na sala de estar de seu cafofo, e, após uns beijos calorosos, ambos os garotos sentaram-se no sofá e encararam o loiro curiosos.

– Então Naru-chan... – Neji começou – Seu clone apareceu lá em casa pedindo para que eu viesse ao seu apartamento pois você queria me contar algo importante...

– Faço das palavras de Neji as minhas, Naruto-kun. – Sai disse concordando com o Hyuuga.

O loiro expirou o ar que estava prendendo em seus pulmões, estava com certo medo/receio do pedido que faria aos dois garotos e eles acabarem achando o pedido um total absurdo e ficaram chateados/indignados consigo.

Mas ele tentaria a sorte e seja o que kami-sama quisesse.

– É que eu estou com uma fantasia sexual recente que não para de rondar os meus pensamentos e eu queria muito que vocês dois realizassem. – disse olhando de um para o outro nervosamente.

Neji e Sai lhe lançaram sorrisos maliciosos.

– Nem precisa dizer que eu já sei o que é! – Sai afirmou, ficando de forma mais relaxada no sofá, olhando para o Uzumaki de forma sugestiva – Você quer fazer um threesome com o Neji e comigo, uh? Por mim tudo bem, amor.

– Se for isso eu topo, Naruto. – o Hyuuga disse, se levantando e caminhando em direção ao loiro, o abraçou colando seus corpos e lhe beijou a bochecha direita – Acho que nós já deixamos bem claro que sempre estaremos aqui para te satisfazer, de qualquer maneira, amor. – esfregou os lábios nos do loiro e os selou longamente.

– Não! Não é isso! – o loiro negou se desvencilhando dos braços fortes do garoto de olhos perolados e se afastando minimamente dele.

– Pois então nos diga logo de uma vez, Naruto! – Sai exigiu um tanto impaciente.

Suspirando longamente, o loiro disse por fim:

– A minha fantasia é ver vocês dois comendo o Kiba!

Naruto viu as bochechas de Neji ficarem um tanto rubras e Sai arregalar sutilmente os olhos, mas também viu um sorriso mínimo nos lábios deles.

Eles tinham adorado a idéia.

– Oh! É só isso, Naruto-chan? – o Hyuuga indagou ouvindo um baixo 'sim' sair da boca do loiro, trocou um rápido olhar com Sai e este assentiu com a cabeça, o sorriso um tanto mais largo agora.

E, é claro que eles estavam dispostos a foder o Inuzuka, desde o primeiro menáge que tiveram juntos e que ambos os garotos assistiram Kiba de quatro na cama, gemendo feito uma cadela no cio enquanto tinha o seu ânus chupado e linguado pelo loirinho safado e puta merda! Tinha sido uma cena memorávelmente erótica e muito quente.

Como Neji e Sai queriam ter fodido Naruto e Kiba naquela noite, mas eles ficaram apenas no desejo por dois motivos:

Primeiro, o plano inicial deles era somente foder Naruto gostoso naquela noite e realizar suas fantasias de ter tido algo mais íntimo com ele.

Segundo, não sabiam se Kiba se inclinaria a liberar lá atrás pra eles dois pois pela reação de alívio que o castanho fez quando o Uzumaki disse que não estava disposto a fodê-lo pois não era o tipo de atitude dele na relação sexual, Neji e Sai viram que Kiba não ultrapassaria a última barreira, Naruto chuparia o ânus do Inuzuka naquela noite e nada mais além disso.

– Mas vem cá... Kiba concorda com isso, Naruto-chan? – Neji quis saber, viu o loiro encolher os ombros.

– Eu não conversei com ele ainda porque ele está em missão e sabe lá quando retorna, queria ter reunido vocês três pra ter essa conversa. – disse acanhado – Mas com a ausência dele decidi ver com vocês dois primeiro pois caso negassem eu iria entender e não perderia tempo pedindo a ele.

– Olha, por mim tudo bem, aceito o seu pedido, mas tem que ver se ele vai concordar com isso, amor. – Sai disse calmamente, mas por dentro estava muito animado com a novidade e torcendo para que o Inuzuka aceitasse realizar a fantasia de Naruto e, por quê não dizer? A dele e do Hyuuga também.

– Também estou disposto a realizar a sua nova fantasia, anjo. – Neji afirmou, abraçando Naruto novamente e mordeu-lhe fracamente a bochecha direita – Mas como Sai disse, Kiba tem que concordar, não vamos forçá-lo a fazer algo que não queira, quando ele retornar o chame para conversar sobre isso e se ele topar pode ter certeza que Sai e eu o foderemos bem gostoso assim como você deseja.

– Obrigado gente! – o loiro agradeceu, satisfeito que os dois concordaram em realizar sua fantasia/fetiche, agora ele só tinha que convencer Kiba a ser o grande protagonista dela.

– Bom, já que Neji e eu estamos aqui... – Sai se levantou – Que tal um threesome agora, uh? – sugeriu com um sorriso safado.

– Vamos pro quarto! – Naruto exclamou.

-x-

[Anteriormente]

– Me diz, amor. – apertou levemente a cintura do menor – Só assim vou poder saber qual é a sua mais nova fantasia sexual para poder realizá-la com todo o prazer, pois eu quero ver meu loiro gostoso feliz e satisfeito!

– Ok... – suspirou fundo, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kiba e disse:

– Eu quero ver o Neji e o Sai comendo você! – foi direto ao ponto, vendo os olhos de Kiba ficarem esbugalhados.

– O QUÊ???

[Atualmente]

Naruto se arrependeu amargamente de seu pedido assim que ouviu Kiba gritar assustado, olhou pro rosto bonito do maior que lhe encarava alarmado e viu que tinha feito uma grande burrada.

– E-Esqueça o que eu disse, Kiba! Por céus, onde que eu estava na cabeça de falar uma baboseira dessa? Eu sou tão idiota...

– Naruto... – Kiba chamou assim que o loiro começou a tagarelar eufórico e angustiado.

– É claro que você iria se indignar com essa minha fantasia sexual. – o Uzumaki continuou, não dando importância ao chamado do Inuzuka – Você é seme e semes não dão o cu, eles comem, eu nem deveria ter ousado em pedir isso pra você e...

Kiba segurou o rosto do loiro com as mãos e selou longamente seus lábios, interrompendo o falatório exagerado de Naruto.

– Céus, pare de tagarelar raposinha! – o Inuzuka pediu suavemente, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis que brilhavam por estarem lacrimejados, se não o interrompesse, o loiro começaria a hiperventilar – Respire meu amor.

– Desculpe Kiba. – um selinho na boca do Inuzuka – Apenas esqueça o que eu pedi, sim? – mais um selinho.

– E se eu disser que topo realizar a sua fantasia? – o Inuzuka indagou vendo o loiro lhe encarar supreso – Eu não acabei de dizer pra você 'eu sempre quero ver meu loiro gostoso feliz e satisfeito'?

– S-Sim... Mas você pareceu tão chocado e indignado quando eu te disse que queria ver o Neji e Sai te comendo...

– É que eu fui pego de surpresa, raposinha. – o Inuzuka disse divertido – E cá entre nós, desde que você chupou o meu cu, digamos que eu gostei da sensação e, bom, meio que eu queria experimentar a sensação de ter um pau enfiado dentro de mim, iria usar um clone pra testar essa novidade... – confessou sentindo o rosto arder, Naruto lhe olhava atentamente, prestando atenção na sua confissão – ...Neji e Sai... Você já falou com eles né? – viu o loiro assistir – Aqueles dois malditos pervertidos... Mas acho que vai ser mais interessante ter eles me fodendo do que um clone meu... – murmurou.

Naruto beliscou o braço pra ver se não estava sonhando, ele não acreditava que Kiba tinha concordado tão fácil em realizar a sua fantasia, imaginava que, assim que dissesse pra ele, o castanho iria surtar e terminaria consigo no mesmo instante.

– E-Então você topa mesmo? – o Uzumaki quis checar.

– Sim raposinha!

Naruto se jogou nos braços do maior e o beijou todo contente.

– Oh kami-sama! Vou enviar dois clones meus pra chamá-los pra vir aqui agora mesmo e... – tagalerou saindo dos braços do maior e sentando pelos calcanhares na cama.

– Entretanto hoje não, Naruto! – Kiba exclamou vendo o loiro lhe encarar tristonho – Não faça essa cara! Estou exausto, acabamos de foder e eu preciso de dois dias pra me preparar psicologicamente... – explicou fazendo um cafuné na cabeleira loira do menor – Aliás... vai doer? – perguntou num fio de voz e um pouco tenso.

Naruto gargalhou alto, Kiba fechou a cara.

– Pare de rir, raposinha! A pergunta é séria! – exclamou irritado.

– Olha... Não vou mentir, vai doer um pouquinho, pois você vai perder a virgindade lá atrás, mas Neji e Sai são experientes e vão fazer o possível para que você sinta mais prazer do que dor.

– Então você só vai assistir a minha desgraça? Não vai participar? – o castanho perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Exatamente!

– Céus, se eu não te amasse tanto... – Kiba murmurou – Ok, por você e pela minha curiosidade eu faço isso!

– Eu te amo tanto também, Kiba! – Naruto disse se jogando novamente nos braços do mais velho – Você e os outros dois.

– É bom você me amar mesmo, seu pervertido!

-x-

**Notas Finais**: *Agora me xinguem bastante nas replies*

Vou tentar apressar o lemon, beijos e até o próximo


	8. Extra IV - A Fantasia de Naruto Parte 2

**Notas Iniciais**: Chegueiiii, tô preparada pra atacar

Bom gente, novamente, não teremos Kiba uke nesse capítulo...

Brincadeira! Teremos sim!

Tô doido pra ler as reações de vocês no decorrer desse capítulo, então faça a vida desse autor feliz com muitos comentários

Ou não ;-;

Nos vemos nas notas finais, boa leitura!

-x-

Kiba passou a manhã inteira no apartamento de seu loiro antes que chegasse a noite e ele pudesse realizar a fantasia/fetiche sexual de Naruto junto de Neji e Sai, mas o Inuzuka não tinha ido ao cafofo do Uzumaki para dar uns amassos nele como sempre fazia, e sim para pedir algumas dicas porque ele não sabia nada sobre ser bottom/passivo/uke na relação, ele nunca tinha tentado penetração anal na vida, o máximo que teve de contato lá atrás foi alguns beijos gregos, chupadas e linguadas (todos esses contatos feitos/realizados por Naruto), porém, ter um pau dentro de si parecia uma tarefa complexa e ele queria o máximo de detalhes possíveis pra, na hora 'h', não dar um chilique e acabar estragando tudo.

Naruto tinha sido tão bom em realizar, não só a sua fantasia, como as fantasias dos outros dois no decorrer do curto relacionamento poligamo deles, não iria decepcioná-lo, daria o melhor de si para ver seu lindo, fofo e gostoso loirinho feliz e realizado.

– Então raposinha... – o mais velho começou, ambos estavam no quarto, de frente um para o outro, deitados na cama de casal – Quando você deu o cu pela primeira vez doeu né? Lógico que doeu, se pra cagar as vezes é um sacrifício, até imagino a dor que é de levar uma piroca grande e grossa por longos minutos lá atrás... – Kiba tagalerou, ansioso e nervoso, olhando pro rosto de seu namorado vendo o mesmo com um sorriso divertido nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos, não demorou pra ouvir a gargalhada gostosa dele.

– Aí Kiba... Você é hilário! – o Uzumaki disse assim que controlou o riso – Como eu te disse dois dias atrás, dói sim, mas não é aquela dor surreal que fica permanente, ela vai se dissipando e dissipando até que uma sensação maravilhosa ocupa por completo a sensação dolorosa e desconfortável, o prazer! – explicou vendo o castanho morder o lábio inferior nervoso – Quando nós dois, ou quando estamos juntos com os outros garotos fodendo, você vê que eu sempre sinto um pouquinho de dor na penetração, mas também vê que não demora para que eu comece a gemer feito uma puta e peça para que vocês me fodam com força, com mais precisão nas estocadas, é nesse momento que um prazer avassalador domina meu corpo e subconsciente e, puta merda, tudo que eu quero é aproveitar cada vez mais dessa sensação maravilhosa para então, no fim gozar todo feliz e satisfeito.

Kiba absorvia cada palavra de seu loiro, agora um tanto mais calmo e mais curioso e desejoso, porque, com a explicação bem dada de Naruto ele via que, ter um pau enfiado dentro de sua bunda não seria aquele terror todo que ele imaginava até pouco tempo atrás e, agora, ele ansiava para que chegasse logo a noite pra ver se a sensação era, realmente, gostosa.

– Não se preocupe, sim? Neji e Sai vão cuidar muito bem de você, eles são pacientes e vão fazer você sentir prazer/tesão o máximo possível. – Naruto disse calmamente e deu um selinho no Inuzuka.

– Aliás raposinha... Queria te pedir uma ajudinha... – Kiba estava um pouquinho acanhado.

– Diga meu doguinho.

– Doguinho? – o maior indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– É um apelido carinhoso, uh? Eu sou sua raposinha e você o meu doguinho. – explicou vendo o maior revirar os olhos mas logo sorrir bobamente.

– Só não me chame assim quando estivermos com os outros dois ou em público. – Kiba resmungou.

– Tá, só te chamarei assim quando estivermos só nós dois... Meu doguinho! – o loiro apertou-lhe a bochecha direita – Mas o que você queria me pedir?

– Me ajuda a me depilar? – pediu fazendo carinha de cachorrinho sem dono – Não quero ficar todo peludo na hora que aqueles dois tarados forem me comer, quero ficar lisinho igual a você.

– Claro! – Naruto concordou, sorrindo – Vamos para o banheiro.

Se levantaram da cama e Kiba se despiu ali mesmo no quarto, ficando completamente nu e foi arrastado por Naruto até o banheiro.

-x-

– Fica quieto ou vou acabar te cortando, Kiba! – Naruto pediu impaciente, passando suavemente, porém, de forma ágil, a navalha entre as bandas da bunda e ao redor do ânus do castanho, este estava deitado com o rosto sobre uma toalha no chão, com o quadril erguido e mantida suas nádegas mais afastadas possível para que seu loiro removesse os pêlos grossos dali. Naruto já tinha lhe depilado as pernas, torso, abdômen e braços, só faltava terminar naquele local agora.

– É que faz cócegas, raposinha... – o castanho explicou risonho – Vou tentar me controlar...

Algumas passadas depois, terminou de depilá-lo.

– Prontinho! – avisou se erguendo e indo lavar a navalha na pia – Está lisinho igual a mim, agora vá tomar banho, sim? E depois vá no meu quarto, encima da cômoda tem um pote de loção hidratante corporal, passe em seu corpo pra sua pele não ficar irritada. Estarei na cozinha preparando um lanche pra nós dois.

– Obrigado raposinha! – agradeceu – Me dá um beijo?

Naruto guardou a navalha em um suporte de madeira acima da pia e se aproximou do maior, enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e tomou-lhe a boca com a sua, iniciando um lento e gostoso ósculo.

– Bem que você poderia tomar banho comigo, uh? – Kiba sugeriu com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

– Realidade; você quer me foder aqui mesmo. – Naruto disse sorrindo sapeca.

– Você está com muita roupas... – sussurou com a boca pairando sobre a do menor.

Naruto se afastou minimamente do maior e sussurou de volta:

– Então me ajude a tirá-las!

Após terminarem de foder e de tomar banho, Naruto ainda ensinou Kiba a se limpar por dentro, pra ser mais claro, ensinou o mais velho a fazer a chuca.

-x-

Era nove horas da noite, Kiba tinha sido o primeiro a chegar dos três, trajava de um kimomo preto com branco e tamancas de madeira - estilo as que o Jiraiya usa -, limpo e cheiroso.

– Tem sakê ainda, raposinha? – perguntou para o loiro que estava sentando em seu colo, ambos no sofá, aguardando os outros dois chegarem.

– Sim, Kiba.

– Preciso beber uma garrafa inteira agora, pra vê se me acalmo um pouco.

– Kiba... Você sabe que não é obrigado a fazer isso! Se você quiser desistir agora eu vou entender...

– Eu vou fazer isso, amor! – o maior exclamou – Não é só por você, mas sim por nós dois.

– Ok, dois copos de sakê e só! Não quero você bêbado e inconsciente quando estiver dando para o Neji e o Sai. – se levantou do colo do Inuzuka e o pegou pela mão o arrastando até a cozinha.

Abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de sakê enquanto Kiba pegou um copo de vidro pequeno no armário. Serviu uma dose pra ele que virou o líquido de uma vez pra dentro de sua boca, ele soltou um grunhido rouco por conta da ardência da bebida alcoólica, mais uma dose e guardou a garrafa de sakê na geladeira e, no mesmo instante ouviu batidas na porta. Trocou um rápido olhar com Kiba e este sorriu minimamente.

– Eles chegaram. – alertou o óbvio.

– Que kami-sama tenha dó da minha bunda. – o Inuzuka murmurou colocando o copo sobre a bancada e respirou fundo – Ok, estou pronto.

– Relaxe, sim? Vai dar tudo certo. – Naruto sorriu felino e entrelaçou seus dedos, o puxou até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento, a abriu sorrindo lindamente pra Neji e Sai.

– Yo, Naruto-chan! – Neji saudou e depositou um selinho nos lábios bonitos do menor – Yo, Kiba-chan! – e pegou Kiba desprevenido/de surpresa com um rápido selinho na boca, o castanho arregalou os olhos e corou intensamente.

– Y-Yo, N-Neji-san... – saudou o garoto de olhos perolados acanhado.

Assim como tinha feito o Hyuuga, Sai saudou seu loiro também com um selinho e fez o mesmo processo no Inuzuka que não sabia onde enfiar a cara, era normal ele ver os dois fazendo aqueles gestos de afeto em Naruto, mas em si era vergonhoso, apesar de se conhecerem e terem certa 'intimidade' por compartilharem o mesmo garoto entre eles.

"Está agindo como um virgem que você não é, Kiba! Se recomponha!". Ralhou consigo mesmo no pensamento.

– Entrem! – olhou para o loiro ao seu lado que sorria imensamente, ele lhe puxou para dar espaço pros outros dois entrar na residência e assim eles fizeram.

-x-

Não sabia como e quando, foi tudo muito rápido, olhando para frente via Naruto sentando em posição de índio com as costas coladas na cabeceira da cama, com alguns travesseiros atrás de si, ele estava completamente nu e acariciava lentamente seu pau, alternando as lindas orbes azuis-claros entre Kiba e os dois garotos, estes ainda em pé na beirada da cama, igualmente pelados e excitados.

Neji estava ao lado esquerdo de Kiba, este no meio e Sai do seu lado direito, ambos de frente para o Uzumaki.

– Diga, raposinha... – Kiba pediu num fio de voz – O que você quer que a gente faça?

Naruto sorriu sapeca.

– Vire de frente para Sai, Kiba. – o castanho acatou o pedido – Encoxe ele, Neji... – e o Hyuuga colou seu quadril no traseiro do Inuzuka – Agora você vai abrir as bandas da bunda dele e colocar seu pau no meio, sem penetrá-lo, vamos deixá-lo louco de tesão um pouquinho, simule umas estocadas enquanto beija e lambe a nuca e o cangote dele, sim?

Neji começou a deslizar de cima pra baixo seu falo rígido entre as bandas da bunda do castanho, a base e glande esfregando-se gostosamente por cima de seu ânus, enquanto dava beijos molhados e duros em sua nuca e pescoço e lambidas lascivas, Kiba gemeu arrastado, deliciado, rebolando sutilmente o quadril, adorando aquele atrito gostoso.

– Oh céus... – Naruto apertou seu falo duro e pulsante, a cena estava uma delícia – Vamos de 'duelo de espadas', Sai? – perguntou malicioso – Esfrega o seu pau no dele, amor.

Sai colocou seus corpos e começou a movimentar seu quadril circulatóriamente, moendo seu pênis no do Inuzuka que gemia alto e sofrido, apesar de estar uma delícia aquelas preliminares, era bastante torturante pois seu pênis pulsava dolorido, e, céus, não tinham começado a foda direito e ele queria gozar.

– P-Puta que pariu... e-eu vou enlouquec-cer...

Seu corpo estava em brasas, sua mente rodava e ele suava um pouco.

– Agora vamos colocar a boquinha linda do dele pra trabalhar. – Naruto disse com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios – Kiba, ajoelhe-se e chupe o pau de Neji e Sai.

Era um pouco humilhante estar sendo passivo sendo que gostava de ser o 'macho alfa' da relação, mas se era pra ver seu lindo, fofo e gostoso loiro feliz, ele feriria seu ego para satisfazê-lo.

De joelhos, Kiba segurou o pênis de Neji e Sai, primeiro os analisou, os dois eram bem dotados, por céus, só de saber que teria aqueles dois pedaços de carne dentro de si subia um arrepio de medo pela sua espinha.

Puxando a pele do prepúcio do pênis de Neji pra baixo o castanho pode ver a glande avermelhada babada de pré-gozo e ele acabou salivando com a visão.

– Tão molhado, Neji... – Naruto murmurou rouco, sua cabeça rodando por conta do tesão que estava sentindo.

– Kiba-chan vai me deixar mais molhado, amor. – o Hyuuga piscou pro loiro e olhou para Kiba – Me chupa! – ordenou sorrindo safado.

Sem delongas, Kiba colocou a cabeça rechonchuda para dentro de sua boca, deliciando-se com o gosto peculiar do Hyuuga, ao menos no boquete ele se garantia, passava com sua língua por cada saliência dela e a sugava fortemente enquanto masturbava Sai.

Pouco a pouco foi deslizando aquele enorme e grosso pedaço de carne rígida pra dentro de seu canal bucal, sentindo a glande bater em uma garganta, e começou um vai-e-vem lento, as vezes engasgava e o retirava de sua boca para poder tossir e recuperar o fôlego.

Só para repetir o mesmo processo de novo, só que dessa vez em Sai.

– C-Chega, pessoal. – Naruto pediu – Kiba fique de quatro na cama, na horizontal bem perto de mim, quero ver você chupando o pau do Sai enquanto o Neji chupa o seu cu. – ditou sorrindo malicioso.

"Loiro pervertido".

Kiba se pôs na posição ordenada, Sai sentou-se na sua frente com as pernas arreganhadas e segurando orgulhosamente seu pênis.

– Volte a chupar gostoso o meu pau, Kiba-kun. – o garoto de pele claríssima pediu com um sorriso perverso.

O Inuzuka o olhou mortalmente antes de substituir a mão dele pela a sua direita, apertando suavemente o falo rígido e ouvindo um grunhido de aprovação de Sai, apoiou o cotovelo do braço esquerdo para manter o equilíbrio e puxou a pele do prepúcio pra baixo revelando a glande rosada em formato de cogumelo, brilhante de pré-gozo.

– Empina essa bunda gostosa pra mim, Kiba-chan. Vou deixar seu cuzinho bem molhado e relaxado pra receber a minha rola. – o Hyuuga disse alisando uma das polpas macias.

– P-Parem de falar sacanagens seus malditos. – Kiba rosnou enfurecido, mas por dentro estava morrendo de vergonha. Empinou sua bunda o máximo possível para o garoto de olhos perolados.

"Pelos deuses, esses dois não tem um pingo de pudor". (N/A; olha só quem fala... Er... Pensa!)

Inclinando-se para baixo, Neji passou suavemente sua língua encima do ânus de coloração um pouco escura - marronzinho -, Kiba fechou os olhos e suspirou, ele já conhecia muito bem aquela sensação gostosa. Sentiu algo macio e molhado sendo esfregado em seus lábios e viu que Sai passava a glande em sua boca.

– Me chupe logo, Inuzuka! – pediu impaciente – Não vamos deixar nosso loiro esperando.

Deixando a vergonha de lado, colocou a glande rechonchuda para dentro de sua boca, a sugando fortemente e passeando com sua língua por cada protuberância dela, gemendo com a boca cheia pois Neji fazia um trabalho maravilhoso com a boca e língua no seu ânus.

– Aaah caralho, olha só pra vocês três, tão gostosos juntos...

A voz arrastada de Naruto fez o tesão deles elevar, estavam contentes e orgulhosos de si mesmos pois, mesmo não tocando no Uzumaki estavam lhe proporcionando tesão em igualdade.

– T-Tá gostando, Naruto-kun? – Sai perguntou olhando pro loiro desejoso.

– S-Sim, Sai... – respondeu num sussuro baixo – Fode a boca dele, vai... – pediu movendo lentamente sua mão direita de cima pra baixo em seu pênis enquanto estocava dois dedos dentro de si com a esquerda, com os olhos vidrados na depravação a sua frente.

Sai então começou a ondular o quadril, fodendo lentamente a boca do Inuzuka que soltava barulhos de engasgo.

– Relaxe a garganta, Kiba-kun.

O castanho retirou o pênis de sua boca e disse:

– Isso não vai dar certo! Você é enorme e grosso, deixe-me te chupar do modo normal.

– Naruto dá conta do meu comprimento e grossura perfeitamente. – o artista retrucou acariciando a cabeleira do Inuzuka.

– Mas eu não sou profissional igual a ele seu desgraçado. – Kiba rebateu lhe encarando mortalmente.

– Já ouviu aquele ditado, a prática leva a perfeição? Vai praticando até que você se torne um excelente boqueteiro igual nosso loiro. – zombou.

– Vá se foder, Sai... Oh porra! – gemeu surpreso assim que Neji rompeu a resistência de seu ânus com a ponta da língua.

– Você que vai ser fodido, gracinha. – sorriu maligno vendo Kiba corar e abaixar o olhar – Está bem, faça do jeito que você quiser, só volte a colocar essa boquinha gostosa na minha rola.

Lentamente, Kiba foi deslizando todo o comprimento e grossura do garoto de pele claríssima para dentro de seu canal bucal, sugando fortemente e comprimindo suas bochechas, apertado o falo rígido.

– Aaah Inuzuka, que delícia... – Sai gemeu satisfeito – Isso, mama gostoso o meu pau.

– Neji... – Naruto o chamou.

O Hyuuga retirou seu rosto do meio das nádegas bonitas e firmes de Kiba e encarou seu loiro.

– Dedos mágicos nele... – o Uzumaki pediu.

– Claro meu bem, venha cá deixar meus dedos molhados pra eu metê-los nele, sim?

Naruto arrastou-se para mais perto do maior e segurou a mão dele, levando as duas falanges longas, direcionadas a si, para dentro de seu canal bucal e, ali, começou a chupá-los gulosamente, deslizando a língua entre eles com os olhos presos nos de Neji que lhe fitava encantado.

Como o Hyuuga queria que fosse seu pau ali dentro daquela cavidade macia, molhada e quente e não seus dedos.

– A-Acho que já está bom, amor. – Neji disse com a voz carregada de tesão.

Com um estalo sensual, Naruto retirou os dedos de sua boca.

– Olha como o cu do Kiba tá piscando sedento pra ter algo dentro dele, Neji... – Naruto instigou, olhando para o buraco marronzinho que contraia e relaxava – Enfia seus dedos gostosos dentro dele, agora.

Neji esfregou o dígito do indicador encima do ânus de Kiba e este gemeu com a boca cheia do pau de Sai, empurrando o quadril pra trás, sedento, o Hyuuga cuspiu entre a junção de seu dedo e do buraco pulsante e, lentamente, foi penetrando sua falange no canal anal do Inuzuka.

Kiba estranhou a invasão e apertou os músculos de seu reto ao redor do dedo longo, era um tanto incômoda e, diferente.

– Relaxe, Kiba! – Neji pediu, com a outra mão livre alisando uma das nádegas amorenadas – Não vou conseguir te dar prazer com você apertando meu dedo assim...

– Vou te ajudar! – Naruto exclama deitando-se de barriga pra cima, na horizontal contrária de Kiba e pegou o pênis duro dele, começou a masturbá-lo suavemente, sentindo-o pulsar na palma de sua mão e ouvindo os gemidos abafados dele.

Neji ativou o byakkugan e logo avistou a próstata dele, pressionou fracamente seu dedo ali.

– Oh, Neji!

Kiba retirou rapidamente o pau de Sai de sua boca e gemeu alto, puta merda, ele não sabe o que aconteceu, mas assim que o Hyuuga tocou-lhe em um ponto lá dentro uma onda de prazer se alastrou por seu corpo e ele quase chegou ao orgasmo com aquilo se não fosse a ponta do dedo indicador de seu loiro tampando-lhe o buraquinho da uretra.

Tinha sido uma delícia e Kiba queria sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa de novo.

– Faz de novo, Neji... – implorou entregue, rebolando sua bunda sutilmente.

Naruto sorriu, satisfeito em saber que Kiba estava gostando daqueles estímulos.

– Claro, Kiba-chan.

Aproveitando que o castanho estava mais relaxado, retirou seu dedo para volta com dois - indicador e do meio -, Kiba gemeu choroso, sentindo um pouco de dor mas assim que Neji pressionou, novamente, aquele ponto gostoso dentro de si, ele gemeu deleitado.

Entre vai-e-vêm e pressionadas, o Hyuuga ia alargando o interior macio, quente e molhado de Kiba para receber o seu pênis - e o de Sai.

– Aaah, N-Naruto tinha razão... – Kiba soltou, ele já não conseguia mais chupar Sai pois não conseguia fazer nada além de gemer.

– Sobre? – o Hyuuga quis saber, o 'tesourando'.

– Q-Que v-ocê tem dedos mágicos... Oh porra!

Neji deu uma risadinha e encarou seu loiro que sorria sapeca.

– Vá pegar o lubrificante, amor. – o garoto de olhos perolados pediu para o de olhos safiras – Vou foder o Inuzuka gostoso pra você agora mesmo. – Naruto levantou-se da cama, indo até a cômoda para buscar o pote, retornou saltitante e o entregou para o maior.

Melando bastante seus dois dedos com o líquido viscoso, voltou com eles para dentro do reto de Kiba, deixando as paredes internas bem molhadas e passou também em seu pênis

Tampou o pote entregando para Naruto que o colocou no chão ao lado cama, encarou o Hyuuga em expectativa.

Ficando de joelhos na cama, Neji esfregou, repetidas vezes, a cabeça de seu pau no ânus de Kiba, o instigando, forçou a entrada lentamente algumas vezes até que conseguiu vencer a resistência e colocar a glande para dentro do anel de músculos apertado.

– Aí, caralho...! – Kiba choramingou de dor, deitando o rosto entre seus braços cruzados.

– Volte a masturbar ele, Naruto.

O Uzumaki segurou o pênis meio flácido do Inuzuka e voltou a acariciá-lo, sentindo-o crescer em sua mão.

– Respira, Kiba! – Sai afagou-lhe a nuca suada – Logo-logo a dor irá passar...

– F-Falar é fácil, d-desgraçado. – Kiba rosnou baixinho – Não é você que tá sendo partido ao meio...

Pouco a pouco, Neji foi colocando todo seu comprimento e grossura para dentro do canal anal apertado, logo sua pélvis estava colada a bunda do castanho, aguardou um tempo para que ele se acostuma-se consigo dentro dele e também estava aproveitando o gostoso aperto das paredes internas do ânus ao redor de seu pau.

– 'Tá esperando o quê pra me foder logo de uma vez, Hyuuga? – Kiba indagou irritado.

Flexionando as pernas Neji montou Kiba, retrocedeu o quadril um pouco, boa parte de seu comprimento deslizando para fora do reto do Inuzuka e, devagar, empurrou sua pélvis pra frente, se colocando, novamente, todo para dentro do interior molhado.

Kiba gemia abafado, era uma sensação estranha, mas não estava tão incômoda igual quando Neji enfiou-se pela primeira vez dentro de si. Ele conseguia suportar aquilo.

"É isso que o Naruto sente quando tá dando o cu? O quê de bom tem nisso?". Perguntou-se internamente.

Com o byakkugan ainda ativado para poder visualizar a próstata de Kiba, Neji começou a esfregar seu falo grosso encima dela, ouvindo um gemido lânguido do garoto de quatro pra si, e começou a bombar cada vez mais rápido, forte, sempre esfregando encima do ponto de prazer dele.

– Oh merda! Que delícia! Isso Neji, fode gostoso o meu cu! – exclamava totalmente fora de si, empurrando seu quadril contra a virilha do Hyuuga, o ajudando a lhe foder.

Ouviram gemidos gostosos e que eles conheciam muito bem, olharam para a direção de onde eles vinham e lá estava Naruto novamente os assistindo, com as costas na cabeceira da cama, punhetando-se e com dois dedos dentro de seu reto.

– S-Sai precisa de um pouco de atenção, Kiba... – Naruto avisou – Volte a chupar o pau dele...

E o Inuzuka atendeu o pedido de seu loiro, voltando a engolir todo o pênis de Sai, o chupando com gula.

O barulho molhado que o pau de Neji fazia ao entrar e sair - não totalmente - do ânus mais o estapeamento de suas bolas na bunda de Kiba era um tanto alto e bastante erótico, fora os gemidos guturais do Inuzuka mesclados aos manhosos de Kiba era uma linda e sincronizada melodia.

Neji continuou estocando o reto de Kiba por um bom tempo até que resolveu passar a vez pra Sai.

– Sua vez de foder esse rabo gostoso, Sai. – o Hyuuga avisou retirando-se do interior do Inuzuka e lhe dando uma palmada forte na nádega esquerda.

– Finalmente! – Sai deitou-se de barriga pra cima no colchão, agora na vertical, e sorriu safado para o castanho – Sente no meu pau e cavalgue, Kiba.

O Inuzuka revirou os olhos e subiu no colo do garoto de pele clara, deslizou de uma todo o comprimento e grossura dele para dentro de si.

– E o que eu faço agora? – perguntou, ele não tinha noção nenhuma de como cavalgar em Sai.

– É só você quicar no meu colo, gracinha.

Lembrou-se de como era, afinal, Naruto sempre fazia aquilo quando estava trasando consigo ou com os outros dois.

De forma desleixada começou a subir e descer pelo pênis de Sai, a boca entreaberta para soltar os gemidos, por céus, aquela posição permitia uma penetração profunda, sentiu as mãos grandes de Sai em sua cintura e o encarou.

– Vou te ajudar a fazer isso. – Sai disse lhe dando uma piscadinha.

– Bem que você poderia dar uma chupadinha, Naruto... – Neji sugeriu com os olhos brilhando.

– Deite-se de pernas arreganhadas. – Naruto ordenou e logo o Hyuuga estava na posição ordenada sorridente e, de imediato, o loiro estava no meio de suas pernas chupando seu pênis gostosamente.

Sai retirou Kiba de seu colo e o fez deitar de bruços com as pernas abertas, cuspiu em seu pênis e encima do ânus - já muito aberto - do castanho vendo o buraco engolir sua saliva, o penetrou de uma vez.

– Oh Sai! – gritou, aquele ato brusco tinha sido uma delícia – Me fode com força, vai!

Com estocadas fortes e precisas, Sai começou a fodê-lo com selvageria, fazendo a cama ranger.

Naruto passava sua língua por cada protuberância da glande rechonchuda e lambeu de cima pra baixo, colocou uma das bolas do Hyuuga para dentro de sua boca e ali começou a sugá-la.

– Que boca gostosa, amor. – Neji acariciou sua bochecha corada.

Naruto soltou o testículo dando um beijo molhado ali e voltou a engolir o pênis do maior.

Sai passou um dos braços pelo tronco de Kiba e o outro pela sua cintura, e com um movimento brusco, virou-se com ele na cama, ficando por baixo e o Inuzuka de costas em cima de si, seu pênis ainda dentro do ânus dele, dobrou os joelhos pra cima e fez o Inuzuka abrir mais as pernas.

– Vamos tentar uma dupla penetração, Neji. – Sai disse beijando o pescoço suado de Kiba.

– O quê??? – Kiba indagou assustado – Não, eu não quero fazer isso, vocês vão me matar!

– Calma Kiba, você vai gostar... – Sai disse suavemente.

– Sim, Kiba! – Neji disse afastando Naruto de seu pau e engatinhando ao lugar reservado pra si, no meio das pernas de Sai e de Kiba – Confia em nós, não iremos te machucar.

– M-Mas...

– Olha, se doer muito a gente para, mas olha só para o nosso loiro. – apontou pra Naruto que olhava abobalhado pra eles, estimulando seu pênis – Ele está querendo muito ver isso e ele tem sido tão bom pra nós em realizar nossos desejos, fetiches e fantasias, devemos isso a ele, uh?

"Ok, pelo Naruto eu perco as pregas do meu cu!". Pensou derrotado.

– Só façam isso logo de uma vez!

Neji aproximou a cabeça de seu pênis no buraco já preenchido e forçou a passagem, não conseguindo de primeira.

Tentou uma, duas, três e na sexta conseguiu abrir uma brecha e colocar a cabeça de seu pau pra dentro do local apertado.

Kiba trincou os dentes, segurando o gemido de dor que ameaçava sair de sua boca, que dor horrível, mas ele aguentaria, pelo seu loiro e também porque sabia que seria momentânea.

Com muita dificuldade e sofrimento, Neji conseguiu alojar seu comprimento e grossura no canal anal de Kiba, amando o aperto dolorido em seu pênis e o contato dele colado ao pênis de Sai.

Já Kiba achava que iria desmaiar de tanto prazer, pois mesmo que estivesse empalado o pênis de, seja lá qual dos dois pressionava, de novo, aquele ponto gostoso dentro de si, fazendo-lhe esquecer de toda a dor que tinha sentindo após Neji enfiar-se dentro de seu reto já preenchido pelo pau de Sai.

– Se mexam, porra!

Devagar, Neji começou a entrar-e-sair com dificuldade no canal anal apertado.

– M-Mais rápido, Hyuuga... – Kiba exigiu.

– T-Tô tentando, mas você é muito apertado... Caralho, Kiba! Você tá me esmagando!

– S-Se fosse só em você, Neji... – Sai choramingou um pouco dolorido.

Mesmo não tendo 100% de locomoção e agilidade eles começaram a foder Kiba, que gemia alto e deleitado, totalmente entregue a eles dois.

– Eu vou gozar...

Olharam para Naruto que masturbava seu pênis rapidamente enquanto movimentava três dedos dentro de si, os olhos azuis brilhantes presos neles e a boca vermelha e úmida entreaberta em busca de ar, ele tava tão fodidamente gostoso daquele jeito.

– Goza gostoso pra nós, amor. – Sai pediu, ele também sentia seu orgasmo chegando.

E poucos segundos depois Naruto gritou, como seu pau estava apontado pra cima e ele olhando para seu órgão genital alguns jatos de sêmen atingiram seu queixo, bochecha, nariz e testa, fazendo uma bagunça gostosa em seu rosto.

E assistindo aquela cena bonita e memorável, Neji e Sai encheram o interior de Kiba - este gozou assim que sentiu aquele monte de líquido quente e viscoso em suas entranhas -, com suas essências, ambos os três gemendo alto e em sincronia por terem chegado ao orgasmo juntos.

– Oh céus... – Neji sussurou se retirando de dentro de Kiba e jogando-se no colchão, exausto – Isso foi maravilhoso! – sorria satisfeito.

– Concordo, Hyuuga. – Sai disse ainda com seu pênis alojado dentro de Kiba, sentindo o sêmen deles dois escorrer pra fora do castanho e sujar suas bolas e o períneo – Gostou, Inuzuka?

– Nós definitivamente vamos fazer isso de novo! – Kiba avisou – Puta merda, ser passivo não é tão ruim como eu imaginava... Vocês dois precisam experimentar!

– 'Tô fora! – Neji gritou indignado.

– Aqui só sai, nada entra! – Sai resmungou dando um leve tapa na coxa do Inuzuka.

Kiba revirou os olhos e saiu de cima do garoto de pele claríssima com as pernas um pouco bambas, olhou pro seu loiro e sorriu terno e com o coração aquecido, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

– Naruto dormiu. – avisou pros outros dois que olharam pro loirinho que dormia serenamente – Só porque eu queria saber se ele gostou ou não do nosso showzinho pra ele.

– Fala sério, Kiba. Do jeito que ele tava se masturbando enquanto assistia o Neji e eu te comendo se ele não gostou me atiro da ponte. – Sai ralhou inclinando-se para perto do Uzumaki e dando-lhe um casto beijo na bochecha pouco se importando com o esperma ali e lambeu os lábios.

– Ele é tão lindo, eu amo tanto ele. – Neji confessou olhando apaixonado para Naruto, pegou um pedaço do lençol e limpou suavemente o rosto sujo dele.

– Também. – Sai concordou.

– E eu também! – Kiba exclamou – Só acho que deveríamos dormir também, já é tarde da noite e eu estou acabado, em todos os sentidos. – reclamou sentindo seu ânus dar umas pontadas de dor e irritação.

– Até imagino. – Sai zombou com um sorriso safado – Agora Neji e eu temos dois passivos pra comer. – Kiba fechou a cara.

– Já tô até imaginando nós dois revezando entre ele e o Naruto, Sai. – o Hyuuga disse, entrando na brincadeira.

– Vão se foder os dois! – Kiba disse malcriado, saindo de cima da cama e indo até o banheiro.

Neji e Sai riram baixinho, embolando-se ao loirinho.

Não sabiam se futuramente estariam juntos nesse relacionamento poligamo, mas de uma coisa tinham certeza, iriam aproveitar cada momento possível dele.

-x-

**Notas Finais**: Tô chorando com esse finalzinho, foi tão fofo... Depois de toda a depravação desses quatros pervertidos no decorrer da fanfiction.

Então... Atendi as expectativas de vocês de Kiba uke nesse capítulo?

ACABOU!

Muito obrigado a todos pelo carinho, comentários e votos a essa fanfiction, de coração, vocês foram os melhores leitores que um autor poderia ter, amo vocês

Nos vemos por aí em uma futura fic minha ou nas antigas mesmo =D

Ou não ;-;

Mil beijos e fui 0/


End file.
